


Peter Pan & The Shadow

by tenlion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Dark ver of Peter Pan, F/M, Let's go to Neverland, Neverland, Wanted to challenge myself, Written in You POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlion/pseuds/tenlion
Summary: Taken one night by Peter Pan, you find yourself unable to understand if you've been caught in a nightmare or a dream. Peter keeps his distance, but it is only to protect everyone around you. For the Shadow keeps his watch. It is your job to bring back the free-spirited Peter Pan. It is your job to bring light to Neverland and remove all darkness. But can you do that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this story is revovling around You, going to Neverland, but it is a different mystery. I take inspiration from OUAT, the movie Peter Pan (2003), and of course the original. I started this story a very long time ago. I tried to edit it, but still I think I could've done better. I love the plot of this and want to finish it. I am at chapter 16. If it receives lots of interest, I will work harder on it! Posting it here is to keep it as a reminder to myself, so that I finish it!
> 
> Emma <3

You may think of Peter Pan as the happy go-lucky guy; the one who had a free-spirit and would never grow up. The real Peter Pan was very different. The real Peter Pan had dark intense eyes; pushing open your window and flying in without you knowing. When you woke up you saw a dark shadow above you, but your scream reached nowhere but Peter’s palm covering your mouth.  
  
  “You’re lost.” He said, moonlight shining through your thin white cotton curtains and casting a lunatic glint in his eyes. You had shaken your head. Peter had stood; jumping down from the bed. “You’re coming with me.” He said and turned towards you with a tight smile. The joy that showed on his lips, didn’t reach his eyes. It sent shivers down your spine and itched something within you. Warning you to flee from this boy.  
  
  “You’re mad…” You muttered. The corner’s of his lips turned downwards and he stomped his way towards you.  
  
  “Madness feeds on madness, and when you’re alone.. how can you stop it?” He asked tilting his head.  
  
  “You’re lonely?” You had asked with widened eyes, but Peter just walked over to your closet pulling it open with big movements. You winced at the doors hitting the wall and you automatically eyed the door to your room. You were afraid he would wake your parents, but on the same time, you wished they would hear and come stop him.  
  
  “What do you want to bring?” He asked loudly, but then his eyes snapped towards the window, eyes upon the stars as if something had grabbed his attention. “Too late.” He said and went over, for a moment he looked terrified and desperate but the expression quickly changed to an exaggerated smile. “I wasn’t quick enough.” He said and grabbed your wrist. “Time to leave your world behind, y/n.”

 

 

 

The wind was freezing, it was mid-winter and you didn’t wear anything but your pajamas. The cold wind bit your skin and you looked down to see the town you lived in turn smaller and smaller. You looked forward and up at Peter who was looking straight ahead.  
  
  “Where are you taking me?!” You shrieked and once again stared down in disbelief. This must be a nightmare. There is no way that this could be happening. You were flying!  
  
  “The second star to the right and straight on till morning.” He voiced rather gloomily. You frowned, there was something totally wrong. If you were dreaming about Peter Pan, shouldn’t he be the happy free-spirited boy?   
  
  “He’s gone.” Peter said as if he had read your thoughts. “It’s your job to get him back.” He said and finally turned to look at you; you hadn’t noticed before but the world around you hard turned into a tunnel of stars. They all appeared in Peter’s green eyes which you felt so captivated by. You looked straight ahead with a deep frown. This was one weird dream.

 

 

 

Embraced by the light of the setting sun, the world around you changed into pink, orange and yellow clouds and you squeezed your eyes shut when you went through them. They were cool and you shuddered as you felt them dampen your entire body. When you looked over at Peter you saw the small droplets light up as small crystals covering his body, his hair and the side of his face. You looked over him and saw the sun’s bright rays painted on the clouds that rose like mountains around you. Peter looked straight ahead with determination on his face as he flew faster, and your eyes widened, when you saw a pink cloud come closer and closer. You released a small shriek as you went through the cool cloud.  
  
When the evening air once again embraced you, you opened your eyes to see the most beautiful and haunting sight you’d ever seen. It was an island embraced by a wide sea that stretched on for miles. It was big and there was one big mountain upon it and a jungle and a forest, beaches and a lake. You noticed that somewhere on the mountain there was some sort of camp, but you didn’t get to see much, there was so much to take in. One thing you noticed was a ship lying in the lagoon and a big rock that was formed as a skull. You gawped at the view, it was amazing. This couldn’t be a dream, your mind couldn’t actually create this beautiful a place could it?  
  
  “What are you thinking?” You suddenly heard him ask, and you looked at him as he had turned towards you, but you both were still nearing the island, now it was too wide for you to see it all and the jungle seemed to near with great speed.  
  
You blushed. “I think it’s beautiful.” You said and then eyed the jungle. “You should probably see where you’re going.” You added with panic lacing your voice.  
  
  “Don’t worry, I know.” He said and you noticed his face turn gloomy once again. “It may be beautiful from afar, but once you get to know this place…” Peter looked at you, his face filled with guilt. “I should never have done it…”  
  
  “What?” You asked.  
  
He looked into your eyes, there was great tales lying behind his green orbs, and you wanted to know them all. “I can’t tell. Eventually you will not want to talk to me either way.” He said and as you wanted to protest he turned away from you and flew in between the trees. You felt your heart clench. Was this dream going to be a good dream or a nightmare?  


 

You were flying above a stream coming from the mountain and vanishing in the ocean, and you looked down at the river below you, reflecting your figures as you sped by. Something told you that it was your choice. It was your choice to change your dream and make it as you wanted. But it was going to be hard.  


  _“He’s gone.”_ Peter’s voice played inside your head. _“It’s your job to bring him back._ ”

  
But how? You wondered. How could you remove that sad look from his face and bring a smile to his features? How could you make it better when you didn’t know what was wrong?   


  _“Eventually, you will not want to talk to me either way.”_

  
What did he mean by this?   


 

 

You looked up and felt Peter’s grip on your wrist loosen. Your eyes widened. “Peter?” You asked but then he let go and you flailed your arms and legs while screaming his name. “Peter!” But you fell, and you were embraced by cold water and darkness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

You felt the stream bring you with it and you tried to swim up towards the surface, breaking through it with a loud gasp for air. The water was a clear blue and you swam towards one of the shores and got up on your feet; looking around for Peter Pan but he was gone. What was the meaning of dumping you here?

You hugged your freezing body, the sky above you were darkening and it was getting colder. You didn’t know where to go. Maybe the ship in the lagoon or the camp on the mountain? It would get dark soon… you couldn’t be outside and drenched in the middle of the night.

You felt someone’s presence and spun around only to see a tall dark being. No… you could see through it and it was floating in the air. Its eyes glowed brightly and had the form of a boy. It was a shadow?

“W-who are you?” You asked but immediately shook your head. “What are you?” You couldn’t exactly call a shadow a person could you?

The shadow just floated in the air silently, and then you suddenly heard a voice in the back of your head; telling you to run. As if suddenly recalling a childhood memory of a nightmare, you felt your stomach grow cold. Your eyes widened, the shadow seemed to slowly near you. You glanced around and then balled your hands into fists. “Fuck it all.” You said and turned around and ran into the jungle. Your feet were bare and the ground covered in soft earth but here and then you accidently stepped on a branch or stone and you winced in pain. The forest was darkening. What could you possibly do?

You were running down a path when a hand grabbed your right arm and pulled you behind a tree. Your lips were covered by a warm palm and you watched the shadow keep flying down the path, looking for you.

You spun around; prepared to face Peter Pan, but it wasn’t him. The boy had semi-long red hair, grey eyes and a light touch of freckles. He looked around your age, maybe younger and he was dressed in clothes that resembled a time long, long ago; brown pants that were rolled up at the ankles, brown boots and a grey button-up shirt and a red jacket.

The boy smiled. “So you’re the girl Pan talked about.”

You eyed the path and then looked back at him. “What do you mean?”

“He said a girl had come and that we had to look for you.” He said. “I’m Fox by the way.”

You eyed him, you could understand that nickname, he looked like a fox. He had a pointy nose as well and a slim face. “I’m y/n.” You said. “Actually… He was the one who took me here, I didn’t come here by free will.”

Fox began to walk down the path. “It’s the shadow’s fault. He won’t let anyone get close to Peter.”

“What?” You asked with wide eyes and Fox grimaced.

“It’s forbidden to tell you more. For now, don’t try to get close to Peter, okay?”

You frowned. “Then what the hell am I supposed to do here? Walk around for eternity?”

Fox eyed you. “You have a special purpose, because the shadow can’t touch you.”

“Why?” You asked. “It just chased me.”

“You’re a girl. Tiger Lily has made it so the shadow can’t touch any girl on this island. She hates it.”

“Wh-who? T-Tiger Lily?” You repeated. No way. Not the princess of the Indian tribe?

“Yup, but she stays at her part of Neverland, the tribe has a camp somewhere hidden in the mountain.” Fox explained and then ducked beneath a branch and you followed. “She’s not one to mess with. I’m not sure if the lost boys fear the shadow most or her.” He said smiling playfully.

You stared at him in disbelief. Wait… If this was Neverland, where were Wendy and her brothers? And… was the ship the pirates ship where Hook lived?

You both walked in silence for a few minutes until a question that had nagged you had to be asked. “Why did Tiger Lily make it so the shadow couldn’t touch girls?”

Fox turned gloomy and you wished you wouldn’t have asked. Why did the first two people you met here have such gloomy expressions on their faces? What had happened here?

“There’s a clearing with a small wooden house.” He began. “I request you do not go there.” He said and eyed you before closing his eyes. “Tiger Lily got so mad she and her tribe conjured a spell that made it so that the shadow couldn’t touch any girl anymore. That is all I can say.”

“But the shadow still came after me?”

“It still wants to try, so don’t tempt it. Stay away from Peter.”

 

 

You went down a more used path and then faced a big tree, with the widest tree crown you had ever seen. You stopped in your track to gawp up at it until you felt Fox grab your arm and pull you with him.

“We have a safe place though.” Fox explained, he was smiling again. “This, y/n, is your new home.” He said and led you around the big roots of the tree and then he guided you to stand closest to the tree. Big lianas hung down from the tree and you watched Fox count between four of them, you frowned and looked down and searched the roots for anything suspicious. A small mark of a star was cut in the one to your left and you turned around to face the tree trunk. If you looked closely at the bottom there was a nearly invisible line that marked a small area.

You heard one of the lianas creak and you turned your head to see Fox pull in one and then you saw the small lined area vanish and that there was a hole leading down.

“Well, get going, I don’t have all day.” Fox said and you looked at him with a look of disbelief.

“You want me to go in there?”

Fox nodded. You bit your lip but either way sat down and put your feet in first before letting yourself slide down the hole. A soaring feeling went through your stomach and you couldn’t help but scream as you slid to a right and rounded a corner. Where were you going?

Then light appeared ahead and you were embraced by a warm light from lamps and a fire in the middle of a circle-formed room all made of wood. You landed on your feet when the slide ended and still with your chin up you looked around. There was higher levels, the big tree you saw must be hollow. You could hear voices, as Fox landed on his feet after his ride down, you noticed movement to your right a little above and saw two boys climb down a ladder.

“The heat is rising, the frozen water is completely gone.” A rather squeaky voice said.

“This must be good, maybe we are facing brighter days ahead.” Said a little more hoarse voice, but it was still the voices of children. You felt Fox step to your side and you watched the boys land on the ground with a swift jump.

“Maybe it’s because of the gi-” The boys had turned around and their eyes landed on you. The boy with the squeaky voice had a slim face, big front teeth, ruffled nut-brown hair and wide hazel eyes, he was taller than the other boy who was of a heavier weight, chubby-faced, had brown eyes and curly ash-blond hair. The tallest boy with the squeaky voice wore a brown hat with the tail of a raccoon hanging down his chest and they were both clad in torn clothes and looked dirty. “Oh heavens…” The boy said and you chuckled at him. They were smaller than you and looked like scared rabbits. The boys glanced at Fox before closing their mouths tightly. You eyed Fox, had he given them a look or something?

“Nice to meet ya,” said the tallest boy. “Me name is Nibs.” He said and bowed down deeply. You grinned and quickly thought of a way to greet them too. It seemed like you all were separated by different times and had different norms. You would’ve shaken their hands, but when the other boy bowed too you knew you would have to do curtsy.

“It’s an honor to meet you, my name is Curly.” Said the other boy with curly hair and you squinted your eyes with a small smile, the names suited them. You grabbed the sides of your pajamas pants and put one leg behind the other before bowing down as well. The boys beamed up at you.

Then you suddenly all stood there in silence. Nibs glanced at Curly out of the corner of his eye. Then he elbowed the other in the side. “We should show her her new room.” He whispered and Curly jumped.

“Let us show you your room, Miss.” He said a little panicky and immediately began climbing the ladder. You glanced up. There were two rooms at the first level and four rooms at the next. It must fit with the branches.

“Oh,” you gasped and followed the two boys. “Call me, y/n.” You said and turned to look at Fox who wore an amused smile. As you climbed the ladder you noticed someone exit one of the rooms. He was the tallest of all the lost boys. He had blond messy hair which had a feather braided into it on the side. He carried a long club with him and looked rather gloomy. You guessed he would be your age, maybe even older? He stopped when he saw you and smiled a little, but when you reached the top of the ladder you struggled with getting up and he stepped forward to give you a hand. You felt all forlorn as you got to your feet and watched Fox crawl up as well. Fox and Felix eyed each other.

“Lovely to meet you, y/n.” He said with a smirk, your eyes widened a little when you noticed a scar crossing his face. You wondered where he could have gotten it from. “I’m Felix.”

You smiled as in greeting but were quickly pulled away by the smaller boys. “Your room is this way, Miss.” You looked at Felix and the room he had come from, something was drawing you to that room, but you were dragged towards the other.

The door was carved like a round hole and inside it was lit with candles and to your right there was a bed made inside the wall, cut out of the wood. Furs and blankets and a pillow were ready and you noticed there was a shelf with books in it. They all looked very old.

“We still try to make it more of a home, adding new things here and then, but it is merely a free-time thing.” Fox explained.

“We got the books from Hook’s ship!” Nips chirped and you looked at him, then at Fox.

“Does Hook really..?”

“Have a hook for a hand, yes.” Fox answered. You didn't want to admit that you actually wanted to ask if Hook really existed. Fox didn’t smile, but didn’t look sad either. Thoughts consumed him and you thought to yourself that it was probably time for them all to sleep. They were children after all.

“You should go to bed.” You said and suddenly noticed Nibs look up at you with wide eyes, actually all the boys did, their eyes looking like children seeing the Christmas tree after a whole year of waiting. “What?” You asked and eyed them all.

Fox smiled a little and backed out of your room while Nibs and Curly bumped into each other as they tried to say goodnight to you and leave. “Goodnight, Miss!” They both said in unison and Nibs had to grab his hat so that he didn’t drop it after bumping into Curly. They left with beaming faces and childish excited whispers and you watched Fox follow them.

“Goodnight, y/n.” He said and you waved at him, dumfounded. You watched the boys climb up another ladder leading to the next level. Then you noticed a figure in the doorway of the room on the other side. Your eyes widened. He stood there; watching you. You didn’t know what to say. Should you curse at him for dropping you in the river or ask why you had been asked to avoid him. Peter’s gaze was full of longing but he stepped away from your sight, and you took yourself in taking one step towards him. You collected yourself and immediately stomped over to your bed.

 

What was happening? You lied down and pulled the blanket up to your chin. How funny… you thought… going to bed in a dream… You yawned. You had totally forgotten how tired you were, after all you were awoken in the middle of the night, and as sleep slowly embraced you, you recalled Peter’s intense gaze.

There was something in it that you didn’t understand. What had happened to him? To Neverland?


	3. Chapter 3

You awoke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping outside, the soft buzzing of insects and everything just sounded; alive. You frowned at the heat that had embraced you and you threw off the covers, eyes slowly opening. One lamp still lit up your room but morning light came in from the entrance. You frowned. Where were you? 

Then everything hit you. Peter’s hand against your mouth, him pulling you out your window, flying, the view of Neverland, the shadow, Fox, the tree, the lost boys… You sat up abruptly and swung your feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. Your feet tapped against the floor as you went over to the entrance and looked out. The boys were awake, running around at the level above you. You shook your head with a small smile. 

“Morning, Miss!” Called Curly with a bright smile on his chubby face and you smiled back and waved at him. “Do you have a comb for your hair?” Nibs asked joining in, he didn’t wear his hat and he himself had unruly hair. You shook your head. Nibs jumped excitedly and ran over to the ladder before climbing down. “We may not fly like Peter,” he said as he crawled down and ran over to you. “But we can still do some stuff.” He sounded out of breath. Inhaling deeply he continued talking, Curly followed behind. “Reach out your hand.” Said Nibs with his nose high and looking formal. You bit down on your lip to hold in a giggle. You reached out your hand, palm facing upward. Nibs closed his eyes tightly and your eyes widened. Suddenly with a small pop appeared a hairbrush in your hand. It was silver with fine hairs on it and you eyed it. It was beautiful.

“It’s Neverland.” Explained Curly.

“Never-ending possibilities!” Chirped Nibs and the two then bowed and continued off, climbing upstairs again. You gawped at the brush. You began brushing your hair, you would go and find Fox and ask him for more advice. Maybe you could wish for a mirror as well. 

As you reached the ladder you noticed someone exit the other room. It was Felix and Peter. You froze in track, eyes on Peter. He was tall, taller than you but not taller than Felix. He had a slim figure and broad shoulders lined by a boxy dark green leather jacket that was secured shut by a belt. He wore tall black boots and grey pants and his bangs were pushed back in a wave. You clutched the brush tightly in your hand when he looked up from the ground, he was talking with Felix and hadn’t noticed you before your gazes connected. He went quiet and Felix looked up with a startled expression. 

“Why are you still wearing that?” Asked Peter with a grimace as he pointed at your pajamas.

“I-I don’t have any clothes.” You explained and glanced down yourself. 

Peter cocked a brow and you felt your legs wobble beneath you. “Then wish yourself some new clothes, have you no imagination?” He asked and flew down to the level below, while Felix had to climb. He sent you an apologetic smile.

“Maybe a dress?” He suggested softly. “He would like that.” He added and then looked down, descending the ladder. You found yourself standing there dumbfounded and not being able to create an answer. Did Peter just talk to you and then proceed to insult your clothes? What is this madness?

With a huff you stomped back into your room. Nevermind Fox, you could do this on your own.

You entered your room and with your back turned towards the entrance you stopped. You looked down your body and eyed your clothes. How the hell? You thought and shook one of your legs. Should you just imagine something or wish for it? You frowned. 

“I wish…” You began but stopped. You felt ridiculous, but hey, you were slowly realizing this wasn’t a dream. But still, you grabbed onto your own sense of reality and told yourself this was just a dream. Then it felt a lot easier. “I wish for a beautiful dress, but it must be strong enough to withstand running in the jungle and I want nice leather boots.” You said and kept your eyes closed before trying to imagine the dress as good as you could, wishing below your breath.

“Wauw…” You heard someone gasp behind you and you spun around. Fox stood there with wide eyes. “Of course that was nothing to you…” He said and eyed you from top to toe. You swallowed a lump in your throat and slowly glanced down.

You were dressed in a teal colored dress, short sleeves, a beautiful elegant wide collar, and silver buttons. It reached your knees where beneath it there was a layer of white since you were wearing a white dress beneath it. On your feet were brown leather shoes with laces, around your waist you wore a white piece of fabric tied into a bow. You gawped. It was really beautiful.

“But this will not last in a jungle.” You stated and looked at Fox who looked like he was musing over your statement.

“No, it looks like it will tear easily.” He said with tapping his chin with his index finger.

You groaned and turned away from him. You would have to try again then…

“Try out a long brown jacket, cut short at the front, but covering as much as the dress behind. Silver buttons, nice low collar.” You heard Fox say and as you turned around you felt something embrace your arms. You looked down your body. The fabric was quite thin, but strong. You could easily move in it. 

“You’re brilliant, Fox!” You cheered and looked down your body.

Fox laughed. “Now, do your hair and get ready. We’re going on an adventure!”

 

 

With a little wishing, you had created a mirror framed by beautifully carved wood. Afterwards, you wished for a sandwich with peanut butter and jelly, but had hungered after too much and now had several sandwiches in front of you. Fox came in a little later and chose to pack them in a bag so that you had food for later. You eyed your reflection, you had braided your hair close to your head and it was now in a bun on the back of your head. You followed Fox up towards the top of the tree where there had been made bridges of the wide branches and you noticed two other lost boys sit together and look out on the view of the top of the trees. They were speaking together, both clad in identical clothes except that their hats had different looks. Both were brown but one had a parrot’s feathers decorating it and the other the tail of a skunk. 

“That’s The Twins.” Explained Fox. The two of them turned around and revealed sea blue round eyes, button-up noses and slightly tanned faces, they had brown curls and a brush of freckles. 

“Where are they from?” You asked and Fox shrugged.

“I think Peter said it was called America.” Fox struggled through the name and you snorted.

“You mean America.”  
Fox eyed you a little flustered. “Y-yeah.” 

By the look of their clothes, it must be the late 1800, they must be a mix. Their looks were a mix of Afro-American and English-American. You frowned, they must have a terrible past, and those times were the worst of America’s history, especially for colored people. You praised Peter in that moment. He had saved these two, but there were so many lost lives, not everyone must’ve realized that there was a star in the sky that would come to their rescue.

“What are you thinking of?” Asked Fox, and you spun around, you must’ve zoned out.

“History.” You said and Fox raised his brows.

“What time are you from?” He asked as you walked on one of the branches and jumped into another tree before crawling down.

“21st century.” You said and huffed. What a time to be alive.

“What?” Fox stopped and stared at you in disbelief as you jumped to the ground. “I’m from the 19th century, England.” He said still wearing a frown and you chuckled. It was weird, children from different times and worlds had been pulled together in this world.

 

You stopped in tracks and then it all hit you. This was not a dream.

 

You felt panic slowly rise in your chest, but Fox grabbed your wrist and pulled you with him, and he let go when he felt you walking on your own. You thought of Peter, what was he doing in the moment? Why did you have to stay away from Peter? Because you were a girl? If this wasn’t a dream… then what about your life back home? Your parents must be worried sick.

“Fox…” You called and saw him turn around, the smell of fresh salty air reached your nostrils and you felt like just falling to the ground; all energy to keep standing leaving you. “My family.” You panted and your left knee gave in, but Fox quickly ran forward.

Someone grabbed your arm, keeping you standing. You were pulled up and you raised your gaze, but Fox was standing in front of you, eyes wide. You gasped and looked over your shoulder. Your eyes met a green pair of orbs, you had already gazed into them once and they weren’t eyes to forget. It was Peter… Peter Pan.

“I feel it…” He said, his voice deep and smooth, he inhaled deeply, lips in a constant pout when concentrating. “When someone misses their family…” 

“Peter,” Fox said.

Peter Pan’s eyes moved to Fox. Then he looked at you, you felt his grip turn more firm. His dark eyebrows glided into a frown, he looked pained. His green eyes focused on you, your face. Then he took a breath. “You’re with me now.” He said, his brows twitching. “Even though I would go-”

“Peter! S-SHADOW!” Fox yelled and Peter pulled you out of the way when the shadow came soaring past you, right where you had been standing. Fox threw himself to the ground, grabbing his sword and lifting it above him. Without any sound before his feet landed on the ground, Felix appeared in the middle of the path, and the shadow floated before him.

“Peter, create a distance now.”

Peter turned to look at you, his eyes full of yearning. He half-way moved up in a standing position, but then he looked down and noticed your hands were linked.

“Distance. Now!” Felix commanded and stepped back, eyes still on the shadow and his stick in hand.

Peter’s face turned cold and expressionless in a second and he quickly moved his hand away from yours and stood up. He glared at the shadow. “You will pay.” He said in a deep growl before running off and Felix followed him with a last glance thrown in your way. The shadow looked at you and you frowned as you stared back at it. 

It vanished up amongst the tree crowns as well, flying off and you and Fox shared a gaze.

What was that all about? You thought.

Fox looked at where Peter and Felix had vanished. If he knew, he didn’t tell you. It was obviously a secret worth keeping. Something just told you, that you were the main character in that secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Fox pushed himself up from the ground and went over to give you a hand. You reached out the one Peter had been holding, for a moment feeling his touch once again, but it was replaced by Fox’s hand. You closed your eyes, trying to swallow away the bitterness, and you felt Fox give your hand a tug.

“Y/N, do not linger in a moment for too long.” He said and began walking, you followed him a few steps behind. “You’ll get caught in it.” He turned to look at you and you saw the seriousness in his eyes. “That was what my sister used to say.” He finished and you pushed your way past some bushes. “Keep looking forward, but remember the past. In moments of silence, let the memory last, but keep it as a memory and not a living moment, because then you won’t experience the moment you’re living.” 

You huffed. “That’s a smart sister you have there.” 

Fox snickered. “Had.” He corrected you, the smile vanishing from his face and you gasped.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He said and gave you a reassuring smile. “All us lost boys have a dark past, that’s why we are happy to be here.” He explained. “This is a better place than the world we lived in before. Peter is our savior.”

You smiled. Even if being in agony himself, he relieves others from it. Peter really was a remarkable person.

“Now let’s get going, it’s time to spy on some pirates,” Fox said cheerfully and you watched him with awe. He sure managed to keep a cheerful attitude no matter what. You smiled and looked down. You could stay here for a while. Then go back to your family later.

You and Fox found a good hiding spot at the tip of a cliff that together with another one, circled the lagoon. The pirate ship rested there, and you could hear the pirates yell commands as they ran around on deck. Fox took out two binoculars and you both watched the pirates.

There was one man who wore a bright red beanie and you mentioned that to Fox. “That’s Smee.” He explained and you hummed in an answer. Then two rather tall boys appeared, they were both good looking, one had golden blond hair that was gathered in a ponytail, dark eyebrows and a long face with a sharp jaw. He was wearing a long blue jacket, grey shirt beneath it, black pants and tall black boots. The other one had short dark brown hair that covered his forehead and were shorter in the back, he had a heart-shaped face, but a sturdy jaw-line and full lips. He was wearing a yellow jacket, his pants were brown and his boots similar to the other boy. They were taller than the man they were talking with, who was clad in a long black leather jacket and he had short ink-black hair. He waved with his hand as he was explaining something when you noticed it wasn’t a hand… it was a silver hook, that captured the sun in that moment and you gasped.

“That’s Hook, yes,” Fox said as if he knew you were gasping because of him. “He’s talking to two rather handsome pirates.”

You eyed Fox.

“I’m joking.” He said and for a moment looked at you through the corner of his eye. “That blond guy is called Nick Clegg, Nick “The Blue Fox” Clegg. Stealing my name is he…” The last part Fox muttered beneath his breath and you chuckled. “The other boy is Elias Moon, Peter keeps talking about him as the handsome sailor. Quite funny, actually. Elias and Nick could both have been lost boys, they’re about Felix’ age. Instead, they are pirates, but Pan and Hook trade stuff. So we get to converse sometimes. They think they’re men, tch.”

You laughed, but had to cover your mouth; could risk the pirates spotting you. Then Hook turned around and you gawped. You had expected a long beard or just anything weird and ugly, but he looked fairly handsome. He had a long face, sea blue eyes beneath trim eyebrows, a straight nose and thin lips that were stretched into a thin line, he had black stubbles looking like he hadn’t shaved for a week and his expression was dark and gloomy. You lowered the binoculars. “That’s Hook?” You asked and Fox lowered his binoculars as well.

“Yup.” 

Fox crawled back and away from the edge of the cliff. You looked at him and then proceeded to do the same. He got up and went back towards the forest.

“Pirates.” You said to yourself as you followed him. You eyed the ship. You couldn’t believe it. Then a thought hit you. “Are there mermaids too?” You asked and Fox turned around looking wide-eyed.

“Yeah, just don’t. Don’t go near the water’s edge.” He said and eyed the ocean. “They’re not nice.” He said, but something told you that was an understatement.

“So what now?” You asked as you walked amongst the trees once again.

“We go home.” He said and you stopped.

“Already?” You asked.

“Yeah I-” As Fox were talking a small child came running out of the bushes and passed Fox and you before running into the bushes on the other side of the path. “- think it’s time for us to go back.” Fox kept talking as he turned his head and looked in the way the kid went.

“Who was that?”

Fox shrugged. “Don’t know. There are also kids who come in their dreams. They come and go, eventually, they either get tired of Neverland, forget it or grow up.” Fox said and then beamed at you. “Peter felt lonely eventually after he had bonded with the kids they left and then he decided to look for children who wanted to stay.”

“Like you.” You said and Fox nodded. Fox turned around and walked once again, you followed him. 

“Hey, Fox!” Someone called and you both turned around to see a dark-skinned boy come walking, he seemed out of breath. You blinked. 

“Hey Slightly!” Fox grinned and ran over to greet this ‘Slightly’. You eyed him. He had a slim face, chocolate brown eyes, full lips, a wide nose, eyes that were evenly spaced apart and, full soft eyebrows and his hair was trimmed down. He had a beautiful smile and seemed very charming. Fox and he looked like they were good friends.

“That’s the girl?” Slightly whispered but you heard it. You acted like the binocular in your hands was very interesting.

“Yeah,” Fox said and nodded. “Come say hello.” Slightly had a slight jump to his steps as he walked over to you and bowed. You noticed it was because he limped on his left leg.

“Hello,” He said and reached out a hand. You took it and shook it. “I’m Slightly.” He said with a grin showing white teeth. His eyes sparkled.

“I’m y/n.” You replied and you both smiled.

Something tore the bright mood apart, in a second everything shattered and filled everyone with terror. It was a scream. The scream of a boy. You felt a chill run down your spine. It was the voice of Peter Pan.

 

 

He was close. You could all hear him clearly. Without any words, the three of you ran into the bushes, Fox in the lead and Slightly in the back. You felt your heart rise up into your throat. It was hard breathing and you pushed branches out of your way as you hurried to follow Fox’s long steps.

You reached a glade where Peter’s voice had come from and all of you appeared just in time to see Felix lash out with a torch in the direction of a dark figure. It was the shadow. You gasped and stepped back bumping into Slightly. He looked down at you worriedly.

“You’ve met it, I guess.” He said and eyed Felix swinging the torch and once again sending the fire in the shadow’s way. You nodded and searched the glade with your eyes. Behind Felix someone was on the ground, trying to push himself up on all four. He failed and fell down again, face in the dirt. 

“Peter…” You gasped.

It was him and he looked wounded. Fox ran forward while Slightly searched the leather bag around his shoulder. He pulled out a silver flashlight and with a lot of clicking and hitting it, a light flickered alive sending a ray of it in the direction of the shadow. It spun around and faced him, hand covering its eyes. With a quick glance in your way, it flew away and you took the chance to run over to Peter immediately.

You grabbed him and turned him over. He was gasping for air, eyes wide and his hand gripped your wrist, trying to hold onto something.

“What happened to him?”

Felix kneeled down at the other side of Peter. “When you stand in the shadow, no light can reach you.” He explained and you heard Fox and Slightly talk about guarding Peter. “The shadow touched Peter,   
weighing him down with old memories and darkness and he collapsed.” Felix frowned. “He needs light.”

“But it’s getting dark.” You said and looked up at the reddening sky.

Felix looked at you. “Stay close to him. Just for now.” He said and then with the help of Fox got Peter up on his back and then they headed for the mountain. 

You reached the beginning of a tunnel into the mountain and for a second you heard Peter Pan stir; moaning in pain. Felix’s jaw clenched and he eyed you before staring straight ahead. Fox went up and leaned close to Felix, speaking in a low mutter. You frowned what was wrong?

“It appears to us that you can’t come with us,” Felix said and your jaw dropped.

“It appears to me that I will.” 

Felix’s eyes widened. Fox grimaced and Slightly chuckled. “I’m not going to fight her, your choice.”

Fox looked at Felix. The blond groaned, heaving up in Pan. “You just got to be messing with me.”

“I guess I am?” You shrugged and Felix groaned even louder.

“Cover your head, do not talk to anyone and stay silent.” Felix looked like he’d rather die than let you come with him. “Peter isn’t going to be happy.”

“Rather Peter Pan not happy than dead.” Slightly added with a small grin and you smiled. He was right. Fox then nodded and led the way into the cave. You gasped when a sudden hood appeared on your coat. Fox looked back. “Wear it.”

You pulled it up to cover your head and face, where were you going? To the camp on the mountain?

It was dark but soon light lit and a red-skinned man stepped out from the shadows and searched you all. Fox spoke with him and their voices slightly echoed. The man then nodded and gave Fox the torch he was holding and Fox lit up their way. When they reached the outside world the sky was a darkening blue, and the sun’s last rays shone upon the sky leaving long shadows on the ground. 

Still, people were moving from place to place and you gawped. They were all clad in much fewer clothes than the lost boys, and the clothes were made of light brown leather. The men had painted chests and backs, also their faces, while the women only had their faces and arms painted. They were colorful and you smiled. A big bond-fire was burning, smoke rising up and vanishing in the sky. Fox led you towards the fire. You kept your hood low, but you couldn’t help but look around at all the tents, some bigger than others. There were some animals looking like wolves that rested in front of the tents or sat watching. They each had a feather braided into their fur on their right shoulders, the color was different on everyone, you noticed. 

You looked straight ahead and through the tall flames and gasped.

Brown eyes were watching you, through the fire, a face lit up by the red flames was on the other side and you immediately looked down.

You noticed Fox turn to his left and a pair of boot-clad feet appeared in front of him. “Princess Tiger Lily,” Fox said and bowed. You raised your eyes, noticing that the person wore a leather dress, with two swords secured on her back. She was taller than Fox, and as you looked at her face you noticed that she had an oval-shaped face, thick brows above round eyes and a round button-up nose too. Her lips looked like they were constantly pursed and her hair was black and braided into two braids down her chest. She had paint coloring her cheeks and forehead, red and blue. She gazed in your way and you lowered your head once more. She was very intimidating.

“What happened?” She asked, her voice like the rumbling of a waterfall, strong and also intimidating. 

“He got into a fight with the shadow,” Fox explained. 

“Place him here by the fire, we’ll chase the darkness out of him.” She said and you noticed Felix with the help of Slightly lay Peter down. He was still unconscious. 

 

“Who are you?”

You jumped, Tiger Lily had suddenly stepped in front of you, covering your sight. You didn’t look up, Fox had told you not to say anything.

“Show me your face!”

 

What should you do?!


	5. Chapter 5

“Princess,” Fox pleaded. “Please trust us, we need this person’s face covered.”

Tiger Lily spun around. “She’s wearing a dress, and she is here, she’s not just dreaming.” 

You bit your lip. No it must be a dream. Let it be a dream.

With the sound of the lost boys yelling out in protests, Tiger Lily grabbed your hood and pulled it down violently, eyes connecting with yours.

You looked up at her, completely silent, inhaling shakily. She kept staring at you, but you noticed how her aggressive expression slowly vanished and turned into pure horror. 

“We-?”

“Tiger!” A small but stern voice spoke and Tiger Lily turned around, Peter was gazing up at her, eyes warning her to stay silent. Something told you he was the only one who could speak like this to her without her skinning him. “We’ll talk after I get better.” He said and let his gaze rest on you longingly. 

Tiger Lily turned her head and stared at you. “Agawaateyaa.” She growled through gritted teeth and then walked around the fire and into the tallest tent behind it. Peter’s eyes closed and Felix quickly kneeled beside him, a hand touching his cheek.

“He’s cold.”

Fox’s eyes were upon you. “He’ll be okay.” He said and then sat down beside Peter as well. Slightly limped over to you and with a quick hand; pulled up your hood again. 

“For safety.”

You and the lost boys stood back as Tiger Lily and some from her tribe danced around the fire, burning torches in hand. The night turned darker and colder. You were glad you wore a jacket.

Peter lied on the ground; an elder lady sat by his head and held her hands over him, chanting something while Tiger Lily’s dance turned wilder. You watched her as she danced. She was strong and agile: beautiful. She had made it so that the shadow couldn’t touch any girl. You believed that she looked strong enough to defeat anything. 

“Peter and Tiger Lily are friends,” Felix explained. “A long time ago, Hook and Peter had their fights and Tiger Lily helped Peter. Peter saved her life and she acknowledged him. We’re quite close with the Indians.” Felix gave you a smile and you smiled back at him before lowering your head. What had Tiger Lily wanted to say when she saw your face?

You turned to Felix. “What did she say … that word...?”

“Agawaateyaa. It means ‘shadow’.” Felix had a slight accent when pronouncing the word, it sounded much less agitated as when Tiger Lily had said it. She really loathed that creature. It’s just weird how much the shadow looks like Peter himself.

“Peter…” Felix hesitated as if not sure if he should say this. As he held a pause you both watched Peter’s face that was lit up by flames. “… plans on making a bonfire and giving you a name besides y/n. He does that with all of us. My name is actually Tootles. But I kept my name Felix. At bonfires, we tell stories and we have a lot of fun.”

You smiled and saw the figures of the Indians pass by. “I would love to.”

The drumming, the yelling and the voices became louder, the music hit its peak and with the last move of swinging their arms and putting a fist to the ground everything stopped. Then with a fistful of dust they rose and threw it up in the air with a ‘hou’, and as they did, Peter’s eyes snapped open. 

You wanted to clap, but it seemed like no one else did. Instead, they all silently watched as Peter looked around him, taking in everything. A smile broke out on his face and Tiger Lily roared while others howled and they all erupted into song and celebrated the light. Peter was pulled up by Tiger Lily and he smiled at her and danced around with her. You felt like something from inside cut your heart and you had to look down to erase the feeling. Felix slightly jumped to the beat before joining in and you looked up when Fox howled and watched him beam as he joined the dance with Slightly in his heels. You were the only one standing there, watching them all. They were… beautiful.

Someone stepped in front of you and covered your sight. “Wanna dance?” Said a voice that you recognized immediately, his face was in the dark, but lights from torches behind you lit up his green eyes and you felt your heartbeat quicken. He took your hand, your skin tickling wherever he touched you. He stepped back, face brightening the closer you came to the fire. Heat closed around you both and you suddenly felt the same urge to bounce away to the drums and with his childish voice, Peter howled in excitement and you laughed cheerfully. You ran and danced with him around the fire, everything turned into a blur and from time to time you saw faces. Tiger Lily looked so different when she sang along to a song you had never heard before, in a language you could not understand. She looked like a goddess, and then there was Fox, his bright eyes were even brighter in the light of the flames and you couldn’t feel happier than to see him and Slightly laugh while Felix and Peter sent each other grins and excited smiles. All the while Peter’s hand and your hand were still linked. 

You danced your way into the starry night, and when the fire grew smaller and the night colder, the elders vanished into their tents and children were put to sleep. Tiger Lily and few other boys from her tribe stood together with you and the lost boys and you watched everyone try to catch their breaths. Your hood had fallen off and you looked at Peter who sent you a blinding smile. He chuckled and you felt heat rise to your face and you hid your face by looking down. 

 

 

“Wendy?” An unknown voice sounded and you all looked up. A tall, sun-kissed, dark-haired boy stood a little away from you all, his eyes framed by thick-rimmed glasses locked upon you. Tiger Lily stepped over to him.

“John…” She said and he looked at her, eyes glistening.

“Lily... what is this, who is this?” He asked, his voice shook and Peter stepped in front of you.

“Cover your face.” He said so that only you could hear and you slowly did, eyes still trying to see the boy who was now visibly crying.

“No that’s Wendy, I know, I know it’s her.” He cried and tried to get past Tiger Lily who wore a pained expression.

“It’s not.” She croaked and weakly held him back. 

The boy named John fought Tiger Lily and the lost boys stepped in front of you. “Get her away from him.” Commanded Tiger Lily and Peter turned around, gripped your upper arm and dragged you off and into the forest. 

You felt deep frustration and anger bubble in you and as soon as you reached a moonlit clearing where you knew you could yell without waking anyone you spoke up.

“What is going on?!” You pulled your arm to yourself and Peter looked down at his hand as if not believing you just slipped out of his grip. “Wendy?” You asked in disbelief. “Why did he call me Wendy? Why is it that I can’t be close to Peter? What does the shadow want from me? Who is this John… John… John is Wendy’s little brother, right? I’m pretty damn sure I don’t have a brother!”

“Y/N…” Fox tried and you glared at him.

“No!” You said, you didn’t want to shut up. You had the right to speak. “Tiger Lily… She called me Wendy too.” You looked at Peter who wore a pained expression while looking down. “Why do I resemble her so much? I am not Wendy! Do not confuse me with another girl, Peter.” When you said his name his eyes snapped to look at you; a hurt expression consuming his features. “I am not her.”

“You are.” He said stubbornly, sounding like a child.

“No, I’m not!” You yelled with a frown on your face. “I am y/n!”

“Peter…” Felix tried.

“No!” Peter roared and balled his hands into fists. 

You all stood there in silence. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said and looked at you with what you could mistake for loathing. “I must be mistaken. You could never be her.” He said and with a tear threatening to fall he stormed out of the clearing and you watched the spot where he had last been.

“Not good.” Slightly said, while shaking his head. “This is not good.”

You looked at them all, feeling so terrible. They all just wanted someone that wasn’t even you. They all wanted Wendy, and you were not Wendy. They didn’t want you… “I want to go home.” You said and your gaze connected with Fox’s. Fox looked at you with an expression of hurt and pity. As if he felt your pain, but also as if he was looking at a child acting up about something they didn’t know much about. You cursed beneath your breath and turned towards the opposite way of where Peter had left and went through the bushes there. You needed to be alone.

 

Felix and the lost boys stood in silence. 

“We messed up…” Slightly said and dropped to the ground, clutching his leather bag and looking forward with an empty gaze.

“I should’ve protected her from this.” Fox covered his face with his hands. Felix eyed them both not mouthing a word. Silence once again took over until they heard someone break through the bushes. Everyone turned around to face Tiger Lily who carried a hopeless expression.

“Care to explain what in the spirit’s name is happening?” Her jaw clenched and Fox watched her with a puzzled expression. 

“Peter found an incarnation of Wendy,” Felix said and everyone stared at him.

“A what?” Tiger Lily exclaimed.

“You know what it is. Someone who looks just like another person, the spirit moves on, gets reborn.”

Tiger Lily pressed her lips into a thin line. “It is possible to awaken the knowledge and mind that the spirit once had.” She eyed them all. “Is that what Peter’s planning?”

Felix shook his head. “No… He plans to kill the shadow for good.” 

Tiger Lily gawped. “But the shadow…”

“Is Peter.” Slightly finished for her and a muscle twitched in the corner of her mouth. She was not used to be interrupted by anyone else than Peter or John.

“But how is the girl useful?”

“She can’t be touched,” Fox said as if he just quite realized it all now. “Us boys, we have no chance, we’ll get torn apart. She won’t.”

Tiger Lily frowned. “Me neither.”

“But you would never risk hurting Peter, would you?” Fox said and he and Tiger Lily shared a heated gaze as if she didn’t like him knowing about what she would and would not.

“I wouldn’t…” She admitted through gritted teeth. “I can’t. I owe him.”

They all grew quiet. 

“Can she stay here for a while?” Fox asked Tiger Lily and she stared at him in disbelief. “She’s angry with us. Maybe you can change her mind?”

“With John around?” Tiger Lily cocked a brow almost appearing as a female version of Pan at that moment. “You must be kidding me.”

“Maybe John will find peace in having her around?” Slightly suggested and Tiger Lily moved her eyes to him.

“Tink will be back soon,” Felix said face looking gloomy and Fox looked at him with a small gasp.

“Oh, she won’t be happy.” He grimaced and Tiger Lily smiled, looking amused.

“Alright, I’ll take care of…” She paused.

“Y/N.” Fox smiled shortly.

“Y/N, then you’ll calm lover boy’s feelings, okay? If he really wants to be free of the shadow, he shouldn’t make his only savior angry with him.” She pursed her lips. “Especially with figuring out you’re just a replacement for someone else.”

“But she’s not,” Fox argued.

“Go tell her.” Tiger Lily snapped with raised eyebrows. “Too late though, she’s mine now, she needs peace from all you boys. Leave.”

That was it. Tiger Lily turned her backs to the others and left and the boy’s groaned and followed her all except Felix who set course for Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

 

You stopped when you faced a sudden end to the forest. You looked at the cliff ahead of you and then proceeded to step forward so that you could see the view of Neverland surrounded by darkness. You sat down and leaned against the trunk of a tree. The moon painted the ocean a sickly pale white and the stars shone brightly. The mountain still rose behind you and you could see Skull Rock from this spot. You felt tired, it had been a long day. Sadly you knew you couldn’t meet Nibs and Curly. They must be worried about you. You liked those two, they were kind…   
  
You felt a bitter taste appear in your mouth. Fox… did Fox really see you as Wendy too?   
  
A sharp pang of pain hit you in the chest at the thought. You really thought Fox was your friend, you’ve known each other for such a short time, but… you would’ve helped him, you wouldn’t have done this to him.   
  
And Peter…   
  
You felt a surge of anger and you shuffled to your feet. “I AM NOT WENDY!” You screamed at the top of your lungs, hearing your voice echo through the space. “LET ME GO HOME! PETER!”   
  
You stumbled back against the tree. Your parents. You missed your parents so much. He shouldn’t have come for you. There’s a rule that you don’t do such things towards another person, it’s just a basic rule. Don’t mess around with others’ hearts thinking of them as someone else. Just don’t.  
  
You looked down at the hand he had been holding and rubbed it on your skirt.   
  
  “I won’t be nice to you,” you jumped up as a voice suddenly spoke beside you, and you looked up to see Tiger Lily eye the view. “I’m not here to pity you even if a part of me does.” She squinted her eyes, hands locked behind her back.  
  
  “I do not want pity from anyone!” You hissed and looked away from her.  
  
  “Good.” Tiger Lily said and looked down, trying to catch your eye but you stubbornly kept looking straight ahead. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Right now, you need sleep.”  
  
  “Right now, I need to go home.” You corrected her, damn her and her I’m-a-princess attitude.  
  
Tiger Lily cocked a brow. “ _Right now,_ my camp is your home, y/n.” She mocked your voice and then smirked. “Follow me, get some food and sleep, we’ll deal with the rest tomorrow.” She turned around and took at step. “If you don’t follow I’m gonna tell John you’re Wendy and leave you to have him hanging onto your ankles everywhere you go.” She threatened and you disliked that idea so you stood immediately.  
  
  “So you don’t think I’m Wendy?” You asked as you walked back to the camp.  
  
  “No,” Tiger Lily said to your relief, but then she added. “Wendy was a lot less hysteric.” You stared at her; offended. Tiger Lily tried not to smile. “But she was a little jealous of me, even though I will tell you I wouldn’t kiss Peter to save my own life.”  
  
You smiled at this, Tiger Lily was cool. A little rude, but cool.

 

 

 

 

  “Peter,” Felix called out to a figure who was sitting in the middle of a glade, curled into a ball and emitting small sobs and cries.   
  
Felix froze. It was a long time he had found Peter like this, which left him in a state of confusion, wondering which foot to move first or what words he should say. Eyeing the star-filled sky he exhaled deeply, knowing Peter probably wouldn’t want to talk either way. He stayed quiet for a week after… after that day the moon turned red, and a scream filled Neverland, which would forever haunt every creature living there. Then when the shadow appeared Peter turned into a beast. Felix still remembered his red eyes resembling Hook’s eyes when Hook had turned furious when Peter denied him to leave. Winter fell upon the land, froze the seas and left the whole island in mourning.   
  
Felix was sure Peter probably remembered this as well. So he just sat down a few meters away from the other and hugged his body, waiting patiently.  
  
  “I’m a fool.” Peter finally said.   
  
  “Maybe,” Felix shrugged. “But there’s no time to be one, we need to do what needs to be done before the brightest moon appears.”  
  
  “There’s endless time here in Neverland, Felix.” Peter huffed. “There is actually no time at all. It stands still.”  
  
  “But days come and go,” Felix said and finally stood. “So when this day comes - that comes even if time stands still - we need to be ready.”  
  
  “There’s no hope in it.” Peter cried and stood before angrily wiping his eyes. “The hope we had… I ruined it.”  
  
  “ _She’s_ not ruined, Pan,” Felix said with a stern voice. “She’s stronger.”  
  
  “Are you sure?”  
  
Felix grinned sinisterly. “Or else let Tinkerbell test her strength.”  
  
  “Tink is coming back?” Peter asked and turned towards Felix, a small smile upon his lips. Then he grimaced. “Oh, no.”  
  
Felix grinned even wider. “When Tiger Lily releases y/n, she’ll face the golden fury.”  
  
Peter looked like he rather didn’t want to think about that. “She’s gonna be your job.”  
  
  “What?” Asked Felix astonished, he watched Peter turn his back to him and look up.  
  
  “Tink, she’ll be your job. You can control her.”  
  
Felix stared at Peter who floated upwards, disbelief in his eyes. “Pan I-”  
  
  “We’ll talk tomorrow.” Peter ended the conversation and flew up and away and Felix looked down before turning around and running back.   
  
He didn’t look forward to the next day.

 

 

 

 

 

They had set up a tent for you, and you lied down on soft blankets and covered yourself with another blanket while listening to Tiger Lily shuffle around your tent, making sure it was secure. Then she crawled in through the opening, a lightened lantern hung upon the middle pole that held up the tent. She sat down and pulled her legs towards her before eyeing you. You watched her face, dimly lit up by the lantern. You could be around the same age.  
  
  “Are you wondering about my age?” She suddenly asked and you were so taken by surprise you couldn’t form a coherent answer. “If we count the time as 365 days. I am around… 300 years?” She tried to count on her hand while muttering lowly. “I don’t have count, we do not count our lives in numbers here.”   
  
  “How did you get here?” You asked with a frown. “How come you’re all in different ages, but you still don’t age?”

  “Well…” Tiger Lily crookedly smiled. She looked rather gloomy. “There are many ways to get to Neverland. But as you know, you come here by believing and wishing upon a star. Our tribe leader did that when a threat seemed to be the doom of our tribe, he wished for a place where we could be safe from these monsters, but still, be free.” Tiger Lily looked at you. “And so we came here, suddenly one night we opened our eyes to find ourselves here in Neverland.” 

  “Awesome.” You gawped but then it ended in a yawn. Tiger Lily smirked.

  “I guess it’s time to sleep.” She yawned as well and shuffled up into a crouching position. “Goodnight.” 

  “Goodnight, Princess Lily.” You said sleepily and then felt sleep pull at you. You were exhausted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  “Fox!” A voice called and Fox immediately opened his eyes, he was sitting in a tree, staring at the mountain with a gloomy look upon his face. You were up there, and Fox still couldn’t believe how much he screwed up everything. Fox grabbed onto a liana and swung his way down quite elegantly. As he landed he saw Peter near him with a smug look.   
  
  “Pan,” Fox said, and Peter nodded at him.  
  
  “Tinkerbell is coming,” Peter said and Fox waited for him to continue, crossing his arms over his chest and blowing away a fleeting strand of hair. “Felix will take care of her, but I need your help.”  
  
  “You’re not one to ask for help,” Fox stated with a small smile, and Peter grinned.   
  
  “I’m not. I need for you to keep an eye on the pirates.”  
  
Peter had begun walking and Fox ran to catch up with him, having been standing there dumbfounded for a second. “Why?”  
  
Peter looked over his shoulder, taking long steps as he walked. “Hook is not in a good mood lately, I sense he’ll try to fight me.”  
  
  “Well, it’s a bad idea,” Fox said with a frown. “Peter Pan-”  
  
  “-never fails.” Peter finished Fox’s sentence. “But being prepared is one of the reasons why I do not fail, so will you watch them for me?”  
  
Fox eyed the mountain and Peter turned to follow his gaze. A small frown appeared on his face, but Fox didn’t notice. “Of course. I’ll pack a bag and then I’ll be on my post.” He said before sprinting off, his red hair bouncing on his head.

Peter kept staring at the mountain. A heavy feeling appeared in his stomach at first, like a stone weighing him down, then acid spread around in his limps and he felt tears prick in his eyes. Where he was standing right now, it wasn’t too far from the place he had loved and the place he hated. Peter eyed the bushes, green eyes sparkling and hands curled into fists. “You will pay for this.” Peter threatened through gritted teeth.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Hook!” You heard Peter say with a childish laugh following. “So nice to meet you!” He said cockily and you felt a surge of excitement go through you, peeking around the corner of a stone and watching Peter stand upon a rock in the middle of black water. It was dark, but the walls of a round cave were lit up by torches and towards the rock sailed a dinghy and in it was Hook. That was the first time you saw him…_

 

You awoke and shifted in your bed until you figured out it wasn’t a bed. You sat up and looked around, rubbing your eyes. Sleep still hung over you like a cloud and you took in your surroundings. Flashes of yesterday passed your memory and you groaned into your hands. You were still in Neverland and Peter was an idiot. Fox too. You let your hands fall to your lap and you stared at the wall of the tent with an empty look. What good would come out of today?

You exited the tent by pushing a leather flap aside and you entered a bright world, the sky so pale it looked silver and the ground was made of dry earth with small areas of grass here and then. Busy people crossed the grounds and you immediately noticed a lady handing out bowls of porridge to the people who waited in line. You felt hunger hit you and you watched longingly.   
  
  “Follow me.” A voice said and you looked up to see a bronze-skinned boy with short black hair look at you. He had a wide nose, big full lips, brown eyes, and dark full eyebrows. A soft look except for his jaw that was sharp. He had broad shoulders covered with ink and paint and his naked slim chest drew your attention so much you had to force yourself to look up and into his eyes. “You can call me Cal.” He said and walked towards the line of people waiting and you hurried along.   
  
  “Are you Princess Tiger Lily’s friend?”  
  
  “Guard.”  
  
  “Wh-what?” You stuttered and Cal turned around to raise a brow at you.  
  
  “I am the best soldier here, besides Princess Lily herself, we grew up together though, so yeah, we’re like brother and sister, but if danger ever came I would stay with her at all costs.” He explained, his voice was rather high pitched than what you would have expected. You didn’t even mind to ask about his age, he would be around 300 years old just like Lily if they were childhood friends.

 

 

 

After grabbing a bowl of porridge that smelled like cinnamon, you seated yourself on a log beside Cal and you hadn’t even scooped up your first spoonful of porridge before Tiger Lily came walking, she held a bowl too and she sat down on the log beside yours. As she sat down and leaned forward, her elbows resting on her thighs, you noticed a necklace slip out of the neck cut of her dress. It was a golden chain with a red small feather at the size of 3 cm you would guess. You watched it with great interest and Tiger Lily looked up at you, smiling softly.   
  
  “What are you staring at?” She asked and you smiled sheepishly, trying to stutter a sentence when Tiger Lily followed your gaze and she gently grabbed the feather in her fist. “John gave it to me the day he decided to stay.” She smiled and raised it to her lips, letting the feather run over her bottom lip. You felt your stomach drop at the mention of John, what were you going to do with him?

And that was when he decided to show up.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

  
“Hey Lily,” a voice said after you were halfway through your porridge. “I was thinking that we co-” You looked up and watched John stand there, frozen in his position with his eyes locked upon you.  
  
  “I-” You tried to say, wanting to make it clear.  
  
He was quicker than you to react and surprised you by saying this; “I’m sorry.” You blinked at him with widened eyes, your mouth open having frozen when trying to say something. John just smiled sheepishly and continued. “I managed to ruin the mood quite a bit yesterday.” He said and scratched his neck with a lopsided smile. You gawped at him even more. You didn’t expect this at all. “Tiger Lily explained it all to me. How you reacted to what I said.” He began to rub his left palm with his right thumb as he continued to explain his actions. “I- I lost someone, named Wendy, you look like her.”  
  
You had to figure out how to breathe for a moment. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too. For making you remember that.”  
  
John smiled sadly. “Not your fault.” He muttered and looked down, and Tiger Lily immediately placed her bowl on the log and stood up to comfort John. He was slightly taller than her. She cupped his cheeks and looked into his blue eyes while saying something in a low voice and he just gazed into her eyes with this look you couldn’t describe. There was a close bond between them. There was a close bond between Tiger Lily and Peter too you had noticed, but this was far beyond that. It was love… but they didn’t look like the typical young couple who couldn’t keep their hands off each other, no, they were like family, like two people who had been through rough times together but they still held on to each other. They’re each other’s support.  
  
  “John is a good guy,” Cal said and leaned closer to whisper it to you. You kept watching how a tear fell from John’s eye, and how Tiger Lily tiptoed to kiss it away and it was such a pure moment that you felt like you were stealing it from them by looking. You turned back to your porridge, no longer feeling hungry. “We’ll find our other half too one day,” Cal reassured you and himself as he noticed the look on your face. “We all do, some of us… lose our other half, but someday a new one always shows up. It can be a friend, a lover, an animal.” He explained and you watched him as he did. “You just, sense it as soon as your eyes meet. A soft tug in your stomach, pulling you towards the other. Sometimes it’s like you finally feel whole as if the other person stitches you together just by being there.” As Cal spoke you heard Tiger Lily’s and John’s mutters behind you and you couldn’t help yourself but think of Peter as Cal spoke.   
  
Just sitting here so far away from him had you longing for his presence. As if you were lost without him. The longing feeling ignited and you felt searing anger fill you. But he was an idiot. It was nothing but pretend. There wasn’t even anything there.

 

 

 

Tiger Lily took you for a walk, thinking that you would like to ask some questions about the camp, about its people.   
  
  “Usually,” you began, “not to generalize, but usually Indian names have a meaning, like they stand for something, right?” You asked and Tiger Lily grinned.  
  
  “They do, don’t worry,” she added the last part, noticing your nervous behavior. “Well my name is in two, Tiger Lily, I am called both names, it is based on a flower that bloomed in the area, my father loved the flower and often brought one home to my mother. The flower that connected my mother and father should forever continue to connect them and that’s why they called me that name. Also, it is a symbol of pride, in a positive way.” She explained and then took a seat at the side of the path you walked on, sitting in the shadow of a tree and you took place beside her. “Cal, my friend, and guard. He’s named after the flower Calla, his name is actually Cal-lum.” She frowned slightly as she struggled to explain his name. “His father was a traveler; he went around to different tribes and met a lot of people. He met someone who explained to him an ancient language called Latin. Lumen means ‘light’ in this language and because Cal was born when the light was being born and the Calla flowers had blossomed the day before, he was called Cal-lum. We call him Cal though.” She smiled brightly; proud of her explanation while you sat there with an impressed expression upon your face.  
  
  “The lost boys talked about a name. They wanted me to have a name too.”   
  
  “Well, Peter has a funny way of giving names I must say.” Tiger Lily said with a grimace and you chuckled. Then she continued. “If I should give you a name it would be… should it be a flower? I think a white rose would be good, it seems like you being here is the start of a new beginning. For all of us. It feels like there will finally be an end to the dark times we’ve been through, and so that allows us to begin a new life. But you got heat inside of you, I myself would know since I’m a very fiery person, so maybe, Rosire White?” She said and grinned nervously at you but you couldn’t help but feel all warm inside. Being given a name with a meaning behind it, it was like a great gift. You couldn’t explain how good that felt. As if you were accepted into the tribe and you now knew why Peter gave his lost boys’ names. Once again at the thought of Peter, you grimaced.  
  
  “You don’t like it?” Tiger Lily asked which shook you out of your thoughts.  
  
  “No - I mean yes, I love it.” You exclaimed and Tiger Lily’s eyes widened but she looked satisfied.  
  
  “Alright, Rosire, let’s get back to camp.”

  “Fire? Really?” Cal said with an expression of disbelief as you sat around the fire that night. “I think Wind is better, she can be gentle, I sense, and she can be a fiery storm, she’s not like you, leaving nothing but ashes behind no, she leaves destruction behind, so that you will have to clean up, take time to understand her and have to replay her storm again and again.”   
  
John was nodding. “Sounds good.”  
  
Tiger Lily looked very offended. “So what would you call her? Windrose?” She huffed.  
  
  “No, Rowind,” Cal said with a proud smile and you couldn’t help but be impressed.   
  
  “You want to fight about that? The one who wins chooses her name?” Tiger Lily stood and John sprang to his feet to drag her down again. She didn’t budge.   
  
  “Oh come on Lily…” Cal dragged out her name and looked at her with a smug expression.  
  
You felt like you had to say something. “How about… John chooses?”  
  
  “Oh, bad idea!” Cal objected.  
  
  “No! Y/n!” John pleaded you and Tiger Lily just grinned.  
  
  “Tiger Lily will just make John choose her side.” Cal tried to argue and you chuckled.  
  
  “Well, how do we settle this then?” You asked and John sat down placing his chin in his right hand and looking like he was thinking this through.   
  
  “Let’s make some tests.” Tiger Lily said with a smirk upon her face. “Tests within the elements, but with the focus of fire and wind. What she has best results in will determine her tribe name.”  
  
Cal smiled and looked at you while you felt your stomach drop. “Deal.” He said.

 

 

 

 

 

Peter was sitting beneath a tree, eyes upon the ground when he heard the sound of small bells. He smiled, that was the sound of a fairies wings. It was Tinkerbell.  
  
  “Hey, Tink.” He said and looked up, at the moment his eyes landed upon the fairy, her feet met the ground. She was wearing all green, but it wasn’t her bright green dress, but a darker green. She had been through tough times, just as any being in Neverland. She wore faded-gold chest armor over her chest and back. “Back in the armor?”  
  
  “It’s Neverland.” She said coldly and eyed the shadows.  
  
 Peter huffed and let his gaze fall to the strand of grass he was twirling between his fingers, his slim eyebrows slid closer together as he frowned. “You’ve been gone for a long time.” He said finally.  
  
  “I’m surprised I’m back, Peter.” She said and let her round blue eyes settle upon him. “Us who wish for your well-being aren’t safe here anymore.”  
  
Peter grimaced; looking pained and his gaze landed upon the mountain behind the trees. “It’ll change.”  
  
Tinkerbell had a look of disbelief on her face. “Oh, it will? And how can you be so sure?” Then she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, reading Peter’s expression. “Something big happened while I was gone?”   
  
  “You could say that,” Peter said, wearing a smug smile as he pushed himself up and got on his feet.  
  
Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes. “It’s something I’ll greatly dislike I sense.”  
  
  “Feel my heart,” Peter said and opened his arms to bare his torso to her. Tinkerbell looked rather alarmed by this action. She looked like she wanted to come with a snarky comment, but instead, she stepped forward and hesitatingly reached out to place a palm over Peter’s heart. A golden pulse appeared in her hand and surged through her arm and into her chest and suddenly she was illuminated by gold for a short moment.  
  
  “True love?” She gasped. “Where? How? She was gone?”  
  
Peter grimaced as if the word Tinkerbell had said, literally slapped him across the face. “She’s not… She’s back.”  
  
Tinkerbell gawped at him. “She’s… _back!?_ ”

 

 

 

 

Fox was sitting by the fireplace beside Felix and Slightly. Felix mindlessly poked the wood swallowed by the flames with a stick, and Slightly ran a hand over his butch cut hair and gazed into the flames. Fox was thinking hard, the memory of his past was slipping away from him. He couldn’t understand that when the Darkness took over Neverland his memories came back crystal clear, but now they were all foggy. This meant that the lot of them would become free from worries from their past lives. Which was a thing Neverland did to them, but why was it beginning to do that again? What had changed? Was it y/n?

  
Peter came running into the glade with a bright grin. “Felix it’s your turn to take over.”   
  
Felix looked up with widened eyes. “Please no.” He pleaded but Pan had already run off and Fox turned around to see why he had left only to see Tinkerbell stomp into the glade.  
  
  “WHAT DOES HE MEAN THAT SHE’S BACK?!” She shrieked and Slightly covered his ears while Fox nearly fell off his log.   
  
Felix just grinned at her. “Shit happens.” He shrugged.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  “Okay, this was a bad idea.” You muttered as you looked into a dark cave, a blast of wind soared through it and blew everyone’s hair out of their faces, and you squinted not liking the darkness. “So, how will it go down?” You asked and turned to look at Tiger Lily.  
  
  “You will bring a torch along. There are 4 exits of this cave. It’s called the Howling Cave, because somehow there’s a lot of wind inside of it, and it sounds like cries and howls. Inside the mountain you’ll meet a round cave with two paths, one where the wind is strongest and one where lava and fire rages. You’ll have to choose one of them and make it through.”  
  
  “I could die!” You gasped and John chuckled childishly.  
  
  “I made it through it. There are two more paths you can choose, one with water, which means you’ll have to swim and dive, and one with earth, I didn’t go through there, what’s in there?”  
  
  “Rolling hills, you’ll have to be able to find the path others have taken in the earth and you’ll have to know where to put your feet and which ground to trust because it’s tricky.’ Tiger Lily said, rubbing her chin thinking hard. “I had to go through all.”  
  
  “ALL?” You exclaimed.  
  
Cal chuckled. “I went through the fire tunnel.”  
  
  “Peter flew up and out of the very top of the mountain.” Tiger Lily recalled and you felt something in your stomach clench painfully.   
  
  “Well, doesn’t that mean he failed the test?”  
  
Tiger Lily shook her head. “No, there are dangers above as well, a fog created by the clouds that make it impossible to see and the sharp edges of the walls could seriously hurt you. He said he saw a golden trail lead him out. His heart led him up and out of the cave.”   
  
You faked gagging and rolled your eyes. “My heart would lead me through the rock man, it’s stone cold.”  
  
Everyone laughed. You couldn’t help but chuckle as well, and then you grabbed a torch and went into the howling cave, into the middle of a mountain. Not the tallest one of them, in that, was the Echo Cave. Darkness surrounded you and suddenly you were alone with the only comfort of the burning torch. At that moment you couldn’t help but wish your heart would lead you through as well.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

  
It was scary, but somehow the flame seemed to guide you with its warmth, and you thought you heard a boyish laugh somewhere in the cave. You felt your heart skip a beat. Was it Peter? Had he come to help you in the darkness?  
  
  “Peter?” You called softly, afraid of raising your voice and you shuddered when you heard your voice echo.  
  
The voice of the boy played again, but he wasn’t really saying anything you could understand. Instead, you just followed it as the boy began to sing a song in a language you had never heard before.   
  
Then it appeared, a round space in the middle of the mountain with 4 different entrances for each element and one going up. You eyed the misty clouds above and then went near the water tunnel. You could hear the water and you stepped away only to walk over to the cave with wind. It howled loudly and you walked over to the fire cave. It radiated with warmth and was brightly lit up by flames. You heard a cry behind you and spun around, but there was no one but you. You remembered what Tiger Lily and Cal had explained. It was called the Howling Cave and the wind in there could make sounds that sounded like cries or voices. You sighed… the boyish voice must’ve been the wind.  
  
You placed the torch in a stone barrel in the middle and turned towards the windy cave. This would be your exit, you just knew wind was the right thing to choose. The wind brought new things with it, kept things going, stirred in the ocean and tore down trees. It matched the feeling you had inside of you. Confusing emotions were blowing around and it was hard to grasp it. You knew it would sadden Tiger Lily, but this wasn’t just about the name. It was about you. You couldn’t match Tiger Lily’s fire, you didn’t want to get burned.

 

 

You walked away from the heat of the fire cave and towards the cave of wind. The wind soared through and blew your hair out of your face, forcing you to squint. You walked into the cave, leaning forwards to break through the harsh wind. There were voices, many of them howling and crying and at the same time, it felt impossible to move. You were fighting a wind much stronger than you and you reached out to hold onto the wall. This was impossible.   
  
  “It’s Neverland.” You remembered Curly say.  
  
  “Never-ending possibilities!” Nibs had chirped and you felt your fingers slip off the wall. You were being pushed back.   
  
This was how it had felt coming to Neverland. You were up against a force stronger than you. Everything pushed you around in directions you didn’t want to go. You weren’t in control. People didn’t even see you for who you were. Calling you a name that didn’t belong to you.   
  
You would make your own name. You would choose your own destiny. It was time you took control of yourself and your direction. If Peter wanted a storm, he would get one. If you were meant to save Neverland, it needed to be prepared for you.   
  
You walked into the middle of the cave, glaring ahead at the wind coming at you. You just wanted things to calm down, for everything to settle and to be free. You closed your eyes, accepting the calm that came over you. It was as if you let go of your grudges, of your pain and let them all blow away.   
  
Then you felt like you could move, and suddenly the voices faded and the wind vanished. You took a step forward and felt a smile pull at the corners of your lips. You had done it. You were in control now, it was your time to choose.

 

 

You ran the last way and to your excitement stood Tiger Lily, Cal, and John at the mouth of the cave, waiting for you. You ran towards Tiger Lily and high fived her. She looked rather confused when you grabbed her wrist and clasped your hands together.   
  
  “High five!” You explained. Tiger Lily grimaced. You laughed and counted the fingers on her hand, “five fingers, high raised hands, high five.” You explained and Cal laughed at you two.  
  
  “So you chose fire.” He said and Tiger Lily gawped.  
  
  “Who’s the leader?” She cheered and kicked Cal in the butt. “I am!” She taunted him and John smiled. Tiger Lily turned towards you, brown eyes gleaming.   
  
You chuckled and looked at Cal. The boy blinked. “Wait, did you choose wind?”  
  
Tiger Lily stopped celebrating and spun around to face you. “Why? You were so fiery?”   
  
You couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t want to burn. I want to have a sense of direction. I’m tired of being pushed around by everyone. I choose my own destiny.” You explained and Tiger Lily grinned.  
  
  “Wind will help you with that.” She assured you. “Then here in the tribe, you’re called Rowind, okay?” She smiled and then looked up. “The day is coming to an end, let’s go back.”

 

 

At the bonfire back at the camp, Tiger Lily came over and asked if you wanted to go on a walk. The two of you walked into the forest and you waited for Tiger Lily to speak but she didn’t until you ended up at the spot where she came to get you the night you argued with Peter.  
  
  “When I say the name Wendy, how do you feel?” She asked calmly and you felt anger and frustration blossom up in your heart.  
  
  “I feel frustrated, angry and… I feel confused and lost.” You felt it, the emptiness. “I don’t understand what you all see in me? You don’t see me but some girl I’ve never met and that I am not.” You turned to face Tiger Lily. “How would you feel to be mistaken for someone else?”  
  
Tiger Lily chuckled. “Oh that… Imagine a free-spirit as the role of a princess, caught in the line of leadership, doomed to be a Chief one day. My time is running out in a land where there is no time.” She said and looked at you. “Illnesses and death can happen in Neverland. My father is old and illness could easily kill him. He could be on a hunt and die. Then I’ll be Neverland’s second ruler. Queen of the mountain.” Tiger Lily looked down. “You’re not the only one who’s suffering, remember that.”  
  
You blinked and even stepped back a little. You just realized something. Peter was suffering too, why were you so angry with him? Why push him away? You could let him get to know the real you and not who he thought you were. Why be selfish and butthurt? You had an image of Peter Pan too, who he should be, and you were disappointed. Same for Peter.   
  
  “I should go back to the lost boys…” You said and Tiger Lily smiled with a sigh of relief.  
  
  “Oh, I am going to be a great leader!” She said and beamed at you. You huffed.  
  
  “Don’t be so full of yourself.” You hit her playfully and she looked even happier when you did, and she pushed you back.   
  
  “Look who’s warming up. Took a little push of wind to make you believe in yourself.” She said and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
  “I do believe in…” You silenced.   
  
  “Well, you believe in Peter, you forgive him for assuming he knew you, for assuming you were someone else?” She asked and you nodded. “That’s good.” She said and looked up at the stars.   
  
  “Thanks, Tiger Lily.” You smiled at the princess and she hit you on the back and began her walk back.   
  
  “Sleep here, you can go to the boys tomorrow.”  
  
You sighed and felt a slight dread. You would face the boys again. Fox, Felix, Nibs, Curly, Slightly, the Twins and… Peter. You felt your heart beat faster and you grimaced. You were excited and then not at all at the same time. But you had decided it. You would go back and you will help the lost boys with whatever they ask of you. They deserve it.

 

 

 

You walked on the path that would lead you to the lost boys’ hideout. Tiger Lily had smiled to you when you left and John had stood behind her with a smile on his lips as well. Cal was the one to lead you out of the camp through the hidden path. You got a pat on your back when you faced the jungle.  
  
  “Be strong,” Cal said and looked at you. “Move as you’d like, you are in control.” His eyes landed on the path ahead and you followed his gaze. “They say a storm leaves destruction, but it merely tears something down to give a place a chance of a new beginning.” He chuckled. “I’m not good at this poetic stuff.”  
  
You laughed, the serious atmosphere vanishing. “No, I like it.” You assured him. “I may not make everyone happy, but I’m giving them a new beginning.”   
  
Cal smiled. “Good. Now go.” He said and turned to walk back. You watched him vanish in the darkness of the cave and then you marched forward.

You stopped in front of the tree. Would they be here? Fox had told you that they had another camp. The lost boys had different hiding places. You felt a knot in your stomach and hesitated.   
  
  “What are you doing, y/n?” You whispered to yourself. “Just go.”

 

  “Go where?” A voice asked behind you and you jumped. You turned around and saw Slightly and Fox enter the clearing. Fox looked tired and an expression of guilt-drenched his features when your gazes connected. Slightly took up the courage to speak. “You’re back?” He asked cautiously.

You nodded, but you couldn’t take your eyes away from Fox’s. He was your friend, and even if he lied about Wendy, he had also tried to protect you from the past.   
  
Fox smiled sheepishly and you awkwardly grinned. “Well, what do I get?” You asked and Fox hurried forward and pulled you into a hug.  
  
  “I’m sorry.” He muttered into your hair and you patted him on the back.  
  
  “Don’t lie anymore.” You told him.  
  
Fox’s eyes were downcast but he looked up at you with hope in his grey eyes. “I won’t lie… but I’m not the one to tell you about the truth either.”  
  
You bit your lip. You wanted to know what happened, but you understood. “It’s okay.” You told him.  
  
You looked around. It was quiet. Fox and Slightly smiled. “They’re at a different camp. Come on!” Fox beamed and grabbed your hand and dragged you with him. Slightly followed with a slight limp and you felt relieved by being with them. Still, you felt dread at the thought of facing Peter.  


 

 

Fox, you and Slightly were walking on a narrow path and you looked up at the roof of leaves.  
  
  “So… Tiger Lily got some sense into your head?” Fox asked and you glared at his back as he walked in front of you. You kicked out, and he stumbled forward when you hit his ankle.  
  
  “You shouldn’t have been such idiots.” You hissed and Slightly snorted behind you. Fox turned to look at you, walking backward.  
  
  “I’m sorry, y/n, we’re just listening to orders.”  
  
  “Well have some independence, will you?” You snapped and Fox turned around with a grin.  
  
  “Sorry, Miss.” He mocked you and you sent another kick to his ankle and he stumbled once more.

 

 

 

 

This camp was different; leaning against a mountain wall and with a big bonfire in the middle there were the rest of the lost boys, buzzing around while preparing something to eat. Up in the tree crowns were tree houses and it looked like a comfy place.  
  
Nibs and Curly ran towards you and you smiled at them. “Miss!” They chirped in unison.  
  
  “Hey boys,” you greeted them. “I’m sorry for not coming back that day, were you worried?”  
  
Nibs nodded. “We were, Miss, but Fox explained why you were gone.”   
  
  “But you’re back now?” Curly exclaimed excitedly.  
  
You nodded. “I am.”

You looked up and upon the bonfire only to see someone sit on a log behind the flames. His green eyes reflected the fire and you felt your heart skip a beat when he rose to his feet. You couldn’t read his face as he walked around the fire and towards you, but your heart beat faster, much to your disliking.  
  
  “Peter…” You started but Peter shook his head softly.  
  
  “I’m sorry, y/n.” He told you sincerely, and you remembered how he had grabbed your hand and danced with you, but now he kept his distance with a guilty look upon his face. “We all- I - owe you an apology.” He said and you suppressed a smile.  
  
  “We do, Miss!” Nibs chirped and all the lost boys turned towards you and bowed.   
  
  “Sorry!” They all said and you looked at Peter.  
  
  “No more lying.” You told him and he nodded. “Answer my questions when I ask them.”  
  
Peter smiled to himself and then looked at you. “I promise, y/n.”

 

 

The lost boys were preparing your celebration, for that you had returned but also that you now would become a part of the lost boys. They danced around the fire and you all ate together.  
  
When the night had become dark you sat around the bonfire and spoke together.  
  
  “Why are you all in Neverland?” You asked and looked at Peter who sat on the opposite side of the fire. “You must have brought them here for a reason.”  
  
Peter nodded and Slightly spoke up. “I was from the 20th century. I lived in a bad neighborhood where white ghosts came into your house at night and set it on fire, just because of your color.” He frowned. “I never really understood. One day my mom told me that it was time for me to grow up, I needed to protect my younger siblings and I needed to be tough so that I could go to school. It was all too hard. I cried in my room every night, wishing for the night to take me away. Every time I saw a shooting star I hoped it could take me with it into the darkness and just… vanish.”  
  
You felt your heart clench. “I’m sorry.” You said truthfully.  
  
Slightly smiled. “It’s okay, a star did come and took me away.” He smiled and looked at Peter. You couldn’t help but admire the boy who sat upon the other side of the flames.  
  
  “I…” Fox started and you turned to look at the boy. He was sitting right beside you and you placed your hand on his arm to give him comfort. He smiled at you and breathed in deeply. “I’m from the 19th century. My family was poor and we almost couldn’t afford food and clothes. Then my father died and I… I watched my mom try her best to take care of my three other siblings. My sister did her best too, she worked part-time jobs by cleaning others’ houses and I tried selling newspapers.” Fox blinked away tears. “But it wasn’t enough.” He clenched his fists. “My sister and I decided that we could steal food instead and we managed to do it two times. Until the third time…” Fox closed his eyes. “They would have done cruel things to my sister, but I saved her. I sold myself… they said I could be a great stable boy. I was beaten a lot, but I knew the money my family had received would make life easier for them.”  
  
You leaned your head on Fox’s shoulder and he put his head on top of yours. You looked at Peter and saw for a fleeting moment him glare at you, but his eyes softened as soon as your gazes connected.   
  
  “Peter took me away and I am free,” Fox said and looked up at Peter. You sat up straight as well. “He gave me a new name and I feel at home.”   
  
Slightly looked at you. “Felix is from the enchanted forest.” He explained. “His father was abusive and gave him the scar he has on his face. His mother never tried to protect him, so Felix hates adults. He was very angry at the start of being here, being the oldest and nearly having grown up. But he’s always kind to everyone.”   
  
You felt sorry for them, everyone here was so dragged down by a dark past. You wondered how they could be happy.  
  
Peter looked at you and you saw his stern gaze move to every lost boy. “Usually in Neverland, you forget your past life the longer you’re here.” He explained, and you frowned, Fox and Slightly clearly remembered. “But after the Blood Moon, everything came back. Every single little dark memory.”  
  
  “I don’t remember my sister’s name,” Fox admitted. “I’m forgetting again.”  
  
  “But do you want that?” You asked. Isn’t it better to remember and learn? You frowned… wait that’s what adults do.  
  
  “I want to be happy. Forgetting means that I can be happy.” Fox smiled at you, eyes still red and teary. You nodded in understanding and he looked at the flames.  
Peter looked at you. “Sky…” He whispered. “Your name will be Sky.”  
  
You felt a weird warm feeling settle in your chest and you looked up at the sky and felt the need to cry. It was overwhelming. Sky was a beautiful name, you thought.

  “Welcome to the lost boys, Sky,” Peter said, and you looked at him while feeling Fox and Slightly pat your back. How much could you fall for a boy? A boy you felt you knew but you didn’t know at all?

 

 

 

Then someone emerged from the bushes and everyone turned to see a blonde girl appear in the clearing. “Where is she?!” She shrieked and your eyes widened when you saw her wings. Her golden eyes connected with yours and you froze.

Tinkerbell gawped and fell back but Felix grabbed her much to his disliking. “No…” Tinkerbell whispered. “Not again…”

 

What did she mean by not again?

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

  “Felix.” Peter stood. “Well handled.” He told the other with a sarcastic grin and Felix pushed Tinkerbell off him.   
  
  “How do you expect me to handle a creature like this?”  
  
Tinkerbell stood on her own and then pushed Felix up against a tree. “I’m a fairy, lost boy.” She hissed at him.  
  
  “And I can say that I don’t beli-”  
  
  “NO!” Everyone shouted and Felix once again pushed Tinkerbell off him with a disgusted look.   
  
  “Will I have no peace?”   
  
Tinkerbell crossed her arms and glared at him. “No.” She told him and her gaze moved to you. “Not while she’s here.”  
  
Peter released a frustrated groan. “Oh come on, Tink!”  
  
She shook her head. “I can’t handle another Blood Moon.” She told him. “Wendy Birds only bring bad luck.” Tinkerbell looked at you accusingly. “Maybe this time it won’t be her, but you, Peter.”   
  
Peter laughed. “Oh come on, Tink, be positive.”  
  
  “Oh, I’m trying. Unfortunately for me, I’m a bit more realistic-” (“You’re a fairy?!” Felix exclaimed.) “- And I know that this won’t end happily!”She finished and sent a kick to Felix’ leg that had him stumbling forward. Tinkerbell left the clearing. “I’ll be with my family, staying far away from her is the only way for me to live!”

 

Nobody said a word, their eyes downcast. You were still looking at the spot where she had been last. “Blood Moon?” You spoke up and Peter’s eyes shifted to look at you, his hands were balled into fists.  
  
  “Let’s not talk about that in a time of celebration,” Peter said, he sounded exhausted and you just knew that if you pressed on he wouldn’t be able to carry the sorrow. You felt helpless, how could you erase the sorrow you saw in everyone’s eyes? How could you cheer them up after the loss of Wendy that seemed to be so heavy in their hearts?  
  
  “Have you guys ever heard the story of a pirate?”   
  
Peter cocked a brow, but the look on his face was different, Nibs and Curly were nearing curiously and Fox took a seat again. Even Felix pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against. Peter turned to face you, chin raised. “What pirate?”  
  
  “Captain Jack Sparrow.” You said and looked at them expectantly. Had they heard of him?  
  
  “I haven’t heard that story.” Slightly said in interest. “Do tell.”  
  
You smiled. “He’s quite funny, he’s not sad and always keeps a bright spirit. A bit of a fool really.”  
  
  “Sounds like Peter.” Fox joked and Peter glared at him. Felix took a seat by the fire and you felt relieved. You could help these boys. You had to help them.

 

 

 

 

You lied in your own wooden house. A set of candles in different sizes stood on the table beside your bed, and the small flames flickered every time a wind found its way through the curtains of the windows. You could hear the boys talking, and you couldn’t help but think of Peter’s expression when he laughed at the story about Captain Jack Sparrow. You smiled to yourself, happy that you had brought joy to him and the other boys. Still, it still bothered you, Blood Moon, whatever that was it really worried you. It must have something to do with Wendy, and Tinkerbell feared another. Would you cause another Blood Moon? You re-adjusted your position and lied with your hands on your chest, fingers intertwined. You heard Peter’s voice and steps on the bridge outside your tree house.  
  
  “We need to be alert this time,” Peter said. “We need Sky, and I think she’s accepting our request.”  
  
Felix’s voice sounded. “And your request is that she must be the one to kill the shadow?”

Your eyes widened. You would have to do what?!

 

 

 

 

You didn’t get much sleep that night and ended getting out of bed at some point. You had given up on sleep, it didn’t want to take your worries away. You wore the white dress, that you always wore beneath the teal one, then you wore your jacket and boots and went out upon the bridge. The jungle had a nice smell, earthy and yet with a hint of a nice floral scent. You glanced at the plant that climbed its way up the tree holding up the bridge. It had purple flowers on it. Must be those that smelled so nice.   
  
It was cool and put your hands in your pockets as you took slow steps down the bridge to one of the ladders.   
  
The fire had gone out, and Slightly who was supposed to guard the place was sleeping upon his post. You took the safe passage out of the place, knowing that there were traps everywhere else. Fox had explained to you that Peter sensed Hook was going to come for him and create problems. You thought about the boys, and how terrible their lives had been before coming to Neverland. This was a place that made them happy, but ever since something happened to Wendy, they got their memories back and the shadow seemed to torture them.

Speaking of the shadow. You hadn’t seen it in a while.   
  
You reached out a hand to let the tip of your fingers run over the base of the trees, feeling the smooth bark beneath your finger, and using it as guidance in the darkness. A slow but sure feeling started within your chest and you felt the hairs on your skin rise. Your breath was caught in your throat and you swallowed the saliva in your mouth. You weren’t alone.  
  
You stopped walking and took a moment to sense the world around you. Were there more than one person? Was it the shadow? It didn’t exactly feel as if it was the shadow, you had felt its presence before. This was different.   
  
One thing suddenly stood clear to you. Running back to camp wasn’t ideal. It would reveal the sleeping boys’ hideout and leave them vulnerable to the attack. Whatever was attacking.

A twig snapped somewhere to your right and you dove out of the way. A war cry of a man sounded and he charged through the bushes, jumping onto the path. The moon’s light was caught in a blade and you gasped. The jewelry, the clothing, the everlasting stench of alcohol. This could only be a pirate. Which meant Hook and his crew was close to the camp and probably meant to make a surprise attack.   
  
You couldn’t let them get to them.   
  
You imagined an identical sword in your own hand, and as the pirate swiped his sword in your direction, your own sword met his with a loud clang. You could hear more people coming towards you now. So, you spun around and started running.   
  
It was too dark to see anything, and your eyes didn’t realize what was in front of you before it was too late. Someone already stood on the path and you ran straight into his body. Colliding with a leather-clad chest, smelling like sweat and the breath of the person was definitely a drunk. You stepped back and looked up. The other pirates were following you, but they didn’t have to run anymore. Because you recognized the man you had seen through the binoculars. This was Captain Hook.

The man looked shocked at first, then a grin started spreading on his face. “Well well, it seems like Pan has once again found a Wendy.”

You wanted to shout at him. Tell him you weren’t Wendy, but something passed your eyes and went into your mouth, forcing you to bite down on it. It was a piece of cloth and it stopped you from talking. You tried to reach up and free yourself when your arms were locked in much larger hands. You glared up at the pirate tying your hands when you once again faced someone you knew.   
That pirate was Elias Moon. You cried out in annoyance and looked down at your wrists that were tied. Your sword left on the ground.

  “We won’t need to find the Lost Boys.” Hook spoke loud and clear to his crew. “Pan will now come to us!”   
  
The pirates cheered, and you were about to protest when Elias dove down and threw you over his back. You released a shriek of surprise and tried to send a knee to his chest, but he held your legs still. The pirates started marching towards their ship, and you realized that there was no point in fighting back. You’d have to wait for Pan to come save you.

You were being kidnapped by Captain Hook, Pan’s enemy.

 

 

 

 

Dawn was breaking through the night as you were placed in a small dinghy that would take you to the ship. Hook was facing you, sitting behind The Blue Fox, also called Blue for short, you had noticed. He was the one rowing and he was strong, fighting through the waves that rolled onto shore. The air was fresher in the lagoon, and birds cried out above you as they flew past the lagoon. Elias was sitting beside you, making sure you wouldn’t jump off the boat in a desperate attempt to escape.  
  
The wind was cold as it came from the sea, and you shuddered, but you were unable to tug your jacket around your body, because of the rope around your wrist. You released a long sigh and slouched your body. You were exhausted and frustrated.

 

As your feet met the deck of the ship, that rested its large body in the lagoon, you felt some sort of familiarity within you. As if you had been there before. The waves made it softly rock from side to side, and the sails above you snapped as the wind blew through them. Hook had gone up first and he turned around to watch your reaction to the ship.   
  
  “Welcome, Wendy, to the Jolly Roger.” He grinned and you noticed he had a silver tooth. You rolled your eyes and turned around to look at the island rising up in front of you. The sky was now turning a brighter blue and you could see more clearly. Hook sighed, his lips turning into a thin line as he looked at you. “Alright, tie the lad to the main post, let’s sail a little further out and wait for Pan.”

 

You found yourself staring at the sky as the colors changed above you. The sails reflected the light, and at the moment everything had a soft pink glow. The clouds looked like candy floss and you could see the sun’s rays cast themselves upon the sky. It was beautiful.   
  
  “You look exactly like her.” A voice spoke and you blinked in surprise and removed your eyes from the sky. Elias had taken a seat in front of you. The men had finally calmed down and thrown the anchor. So now they were just roaming around deck.   
  
You cocked a brow at Elias and huffed. You didn’t want to speak to any of them. It wasn’t necessary. Let them think you’re Wendy, why should you care.   
  
A smirk played on his lips, and you tried not to let it be visible that you were blushing. He sure was handsome for a pirate.  
  
  “But you aren’t her, are you? You carry yourself differently.” He noted and you sent him a glare. “Ah, that is familiar.”   
  
  “Well, you aren’t.” You stated and looked away with a pout. How could you be so stupid and let yourself get kidnapped? You couldn’t help but get angry now. All this to get Pan to their ship and then they would try to kill him, but not succeed as always.   
  
You frowned. As always?  
  
You had never seen them try?

 

 

 

There was a tug in the ship, and it sent Elias tumbling to the right. As he rolled he pushed off and got up on his feet. He stood with bent knees and his hands out to keep balance. The whole crew had released a ‘whoa’ in unison and Elias wasn’t the only one who had fallen. You heard the ship creak and then there was the noise of the chain holding the anchor. You eyed it and Elias turned around to face it. It was rattling.   
  
The door to Hook’s quarters flew open and the Captain stepped out upon the deck. The pink cloud had been taken over by dark grey clouds and the morning sun was covered before it got its chance to shine. You wondered if that meant Pan had woken up? It was suddenly cold, and you tried to struggle against the bindings but they were so tight. Hook looked at Elias who was leaning over the railing with Blue by his side. The two had a bewildered look on their faces and Hook walked over cautiously. He had his sword out.   
  
  “What do you see, lads?” He asked and peeked over at the water. You had an idea as to what it could be, but then again you didn’t know. What was strong enough to tug in a whole ship?  
  
  “Something is moving down in the water,” Blue explained and Elias pushed himself off the railing, keeping his distance. “It’s not just one thing.” Blue continued and turned to look at Hook. The pirates looked like they were confused, but it was like they did know something.   
  
  “We should’ve stuck with annoying Pan,” Elias muttered and Hook chuckled.   
  
  “Come on, mates, a little mermaid shouldn’t be a problem. We know what they are after.” He grinned, but there was a nervous twitch to his lips, his smile not strong enough. You didn’t like the sound of mermaids. Now you were struggling more visibly and it caught the attention of the pirates. Smee was looking over the other railing at the other side of the boat. Before Elias or Blue could comment, he spoke up.   
  
  “Captain?” He called and Hook stepped onto the middle of the ship.   
  
  “I know, Smee.” He answered before the other could ask his question.   
  
Smee shook his head. “You might want to see this, Cap.” He then replied and Elias and Blue looked over the railing again. Hook released a sigh and walked forwards, just when it happened.   
  
Something shot up from the water and you looked over to see Blue cry out in fear before an arm wrapped around his neck and dragged him down. Elias reached out to grab onto Blue’s legs, but he slipped out of his fingers.   
  
  “Nick!!” Elias called out in fright and he ran over to the pole you sat against, then grabbed something off of it. It was a crossbow and without hesitation, he shot into the water three times. He looked like he was following movement as he did.   
  
You heard someone gasp. Nick was at the surface. “Keep shooting!” The boy yelled or rather screamed. You struggled again, but then someone cried out behind you. The boat started rocking from side to side. Elias called out Nick’s name again and started shooting. Other pirates gathered by that side and threw in spears and shot arrows.   
  
  “Get the anchor up!” Hook commanded. You were beginning to feel sick, as the boat rocked from side to side very dangerously, threatening to throw the men by the railing off. A drop of water landed on the tip of your nose and you looked up. Rain started falling and it blurred your vision. There was panic around you.   
  
Then they came out of the water and onto the boat. They were much longer than what you expected. A mermaid’s tail was at least 2 meters long and she whipped it around, swiping pirates off their feet, while she threw daggers at the men nearing her. She was deadly and moved rather smoothly on the deck. Elias was still by the railing even if it seemed like he soon could dip his hand in the water as the boat kept tipping to the right and left. The mermaid used it to her advantage as she slid down and jumped off.   
  
  “They’re going to sink the ship!” A pirate yelled before he lost his footing and fell right off the ship. You were drenched now, and you realized that if the ship did tip over, then you’d drown.   
  
  “Untie me!” You demanded, but no one noticed you. You looked at Elias and saw him throw his arm forward and then he was heaving Nick over the railing. You struggled again. “Untie me, please!” You begged and Elias looked up from Nick who was coughing up water. He eyed the water and then tried to get to you. It was slippery now and as the boat tipped to the side he slipped and fell, but you reached out a leg and he managed to catch onto your ankle. Digging his fingers into your skin. You cried out, but gritted your teeth, and let him use you to get up on his feet again. He used his dagger to make a clean swipe down the robes and it cut you loose. You stood, trying to keep your balance, and Elias held onto a robe to keep himself up.   
  
  “My hands!” You pleaded, and Elias eyed you as if he wasn’t sure if he should. Then he quickly made up his mind and untied you. You were quick to run forwards as the boat was normal for once and then when it tipped again you got inside the Captain’s Quarters. It was dry in there and warm. You looked around and tried to find anything that looked like it could belong to a mermaid. Anything that looked new or out of place. You grabbed some shells, a shell necklace, and other things before going out on deck. Elias was watching out, he held onto a robe while fighting off another mermaid attacker. You started throwing the things off deck and into the ocean. There was a protest and you noticed Hook come in your direction, but he slipped and slid down the deck towards the railing. You went inside again. They would stop when they had what they wanted.

 

 

Inside the chairs slid from side to side, being obstacles that came in your way as you moved around. You had your arms full again, treasure dangling from your fingers when Hook barged inside. You looked up at him. Glancing out the window at the waves the Jolly Roger created by going from side to side. You could see the silvery tails of the mermaids in the water.   
  
  “Put that down!” Hook commanded and you shook your head.   
  
  “I’m not dying here because you can’t let go of something you stole!”   
  
Hook’s black-lined eyes widened. “Stole?! I found it! I’m a pirate. I find treasure! Drop it!” He tried to move towards you but then the ship tipped and he stumbled backward. You stumbled forwards and you went for the door. Hook yelled after you as you once again stood on deck and threw treasure over the railing. Yet the mermaids didn’t stop. Hook came out onto deck, but your boots made your footing strong and you dove beneath his arms and back into the room. This time he didn’t follow you. You wondered if another mermaid had jumped up.   
  
Then you found it. A crown that had the signs of having been under water for many years. It was still a little green, but it was beautiful. It had three spikes that went up, curling around like a seashell and there were jewels decorating it. You held onto it tightly and made a leap for the door when the boat threateningly tipped again and you fell into the table and rolled to the side with some chairs falling over you. Your shoulder and head ached, a chair had knocked into the side of your head. Now there was a pulsing in your skull and it was hard to focus, but you knew that in just three more pushes, the mermaids would have what they wanted. The Jolly Roger sinking into the ocean. Then they could find their treasure themselves.   
  
You got to the door and stepped out on deck. You had been correct. Another mermaid was there and this one looked special. Her upper body had carvings into her skin, scars formed like beautiful symbols, but you knew it must’ve hurt. Her skin was scaly and green, and her eyes yellow and full of hatred. She had pinned Hook down and raised her claws up high. You held onto the stairs to your left and raised the crown in your right hand.   
  
  “Stop!” You demanded right before the mermaid could strike. She turned her head at the sound of your voice and as soon as her eyes landed on the crown, something changed in her face. You went out on deck and as she looked like she was making a leap for you, you chucked it off the ship.   
  
The mermaids on deck released shrill cries as they sprang off and the rocking stopped immediately.   
  
The water calmed down, the rain kept pouring but it was a little calmer now. You looked at Hook and the rest of the pirates. “You’re welcome.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

  “You’re welcome.”

You stated before turning around and going into the Captain’s Quarters again. It wasn’t more than 5 minutes before Hook was barging through the door. You had found a chair and put it up-right again so that you could sit in it. You eyed the hinges on the door, for a moment admiring how much strength they had. Hook was drenched, water running off his long leather jacket. You gave him a look, hoping that your thoughts were delivered. You were too exhausted and just wanted to go back to the camp. Even though that meant facing Peter and confronting him about what he had said the night before. The fact that you were the one meant to kill his shadow. How you were meant to do that? You had absolutely no idea.  
  
Hook huffed and ran a hand through his short hair. He shrugged off his jacket on the table and you couldn’t help but look at the hook. The Captain grabbed a chair of his own and got it up, sitting down upon it and resting his right hand on the edge of the table. The two of you sat in silence.  
  
  “I suppose I should say ‘thank you’.” He spoke without looking at you. “For saving my life out there.” He explained if you didn’t know what he was thanking you for.  
  
You cocked a brow and at that moment his eyes flickered up to see your reaction and he ended up chuckling.  
  
  “You make a pretty good Pan right now.” He said and used the hook to point to his own eyebrow. You relaxed your face, not really interested in talking about Peter. Hook sighed. “I meant to use the crown.” He started and it caught your interest. “The crown has the ability to give the owner power over the sea. Rule the weather and so on. It belonged to Poseidon, but now the water creatures have it again. It was on land for a long time. I think they didn’t feel that until we found it recently.” Hook tapped his fingers on the table and pressed his lips into a thin line. “I owe you one, love.” He said and smiled, but it was tight and didn’t exactly reach his eyes. Your brows flew up in surprise.  
  
Hook chuckled. “An eye for an eye.” He said. “You could’ve waited until the mermaid had killed me off, but you stopped her. So, I will let you back on land and if you have a favor to ask for: My crew will be ready to help.” This time the smile did reach his eyes. You smiled, feeling your face heat up.  
  
  “I do probably have something to ask of you. If you know of anything that can kill a shadow?” You were staring at your hands as you spoke but tried to catch a glimpse of Hook’s reaction.  
  
The Captain’s eyes ran over the room. “That would probably be the Dagger of Light. Which actually was my next mission, since it’s somewhere here on this island. I collect my fair share of treasure maps and they keep us entertained in this godforsaken place.” He snarled the last part, and you could feel his frustration.  
  
  “The Dagger of Light?” You repeated. “Can we go now? The sooner the better.” You felt a smile spread on your face. This sounded promising.  
  
Hook eyed you from head to toe. You had stood up from your chair in excitement. “Let’s rest up and then get going. Oh, maybe you should send something to Pan if he comes looking I would rather kill him than find any treasure.” He spoke with a wave of his hand. He had gotten up from his chair. You chuckled.  
  
  “How can I let him know that I am safe? Surely he won’t believe me?”  
  
Hook sighed.  
  
  “I’ll send one of my men. Pan can keep him as a hostage while I have you.”  
  
You yawned and tried to suppress it when Hook stared.  
  
  “Take the bench,” he said and pointed at a nice bench full of pillows. I’ll go to my room, we’ll wake you up when it’s time to go.” He left the room and carefully shut the door behind him. Now much calmer than what he had been when he entered.  
  
You took off your own jacket and hung it on a coat-hanger. Then you searched through the closets of the room, eventually finding one with clothes. You found a few dresses, they were of fine material, probably meant for royals. You wore one of them and the attire fitted for it. Then went to sleep in dry clothes and dry blankets. The room was still a mess, but when you closed your eyes, you felt like you could finally rest. Sleep was so needed, you couldn’t even worry.

 

 

 

 

  “Time to wake up, Wendy.” Hook’s voice sounded. You were still in the tight grasp of sleep and slowly inched your way out of it. You came to the surface of it and peeked through your lashes to see the pirate walk through the room. He had spread out the map on the large mahogany table, and you rubbed your eyes before sitting up. Hook glanced your way. “Nice dress.”  
  
You were busy picking sleep out of your eyes. “Thanks. It’s yours.” You said dryly. You wished you could sleep at least a few more hours. Hook chuckled.  
  
  “Red suits you.” He pointed out. “Now, we are at the part of the island, on the other side of the mountain, where we need to go in. It’s in the Crystal Caves. A place that is bright and not a nice place for the shadow. Still, I suspect we should look out for it.”  
  
You felt sleep drain out of your body at the mention of the shadow. You were awake now, and you threw the blanket off your legs, to wear your boots. In the same moment the door opened, and Elias stepped inside.  
  
“We’re right outside. Should we take the dinghy into the cave or see if She can fit in there?” The other had a few scratches on his collarbones after the fight. Yet he looked like he too had had some rest, and he held his triangle-shaped hat in his hands. His eyes glanced your way when you stood up.  
  
You watched Hook’s reaction, the other shook his head. “Let Her rest here. She’s been through enough. Let the crew rest and check up on Her and then we’ll find the treasure.”  
  
There was a lilt to his voice at the end. A happy tone that brought a smile on your and Elias’ face. Treasure was always a good word to mention when you were with pirates. This was what they lived for. You were excited to be a part of a treasure hunt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The waves rolled towards the cave and Elias rowed along with them, giving speed to the small wooden dinghy that took you the small distance. You sat by the very tip, watching the sun’s rays get caught in the crystals that decorated the beginning of the cave. It was very bright and sparkly.  
  
The Jolly Roger rested in the sea, creaking softly, but the farther away you got from Her, the only thing you could hear was the water. You were 5 people going into the cave. Hook, Smee, Elias, a pirate named Turk - who had a long red nose, slim eyes and ginger hair - and you. There was a sound of bells coming from the cave; a sort of music enchanting your ears and it grew louder as you came closer. Hook was glancing at his map and then up at the roof the cave as you entered. The blue sky vanished and was replaced by white crystals glinting down at you. They looked sharp and dangerous, but they were beautiful.

 

 

Elias and Turk tied down the dinghy, Hook and Smee was muttering above the treasure map, while you eyed the sparkly water. You were haunted by the thought of the lost boys and their worry. Yet, you couldn’t worry about it at the moment. You needed to find that dagger and then get to the bottom of the mystery of Wendy. Even if you didn’t like the idea of knowing, you needed to know what exactly had happened to her. When everyone gave you these wistful looks, it must’ve been terrible.

If she could be killed by the shadow. How in the world could you defeat it? You weren’t like her, she sounded like a hero and all you could do was give them a smile or toss a crown into the ocean.  
  
  “Okay, listen up, lads.” Hook’s voice seemed to caress the walls and bounce back at you. He eyed the cave before looking back down at the map. You avoided brushing shoulders with Elias and took a spot beside Hook. Turk stood beside you and he smelled foul.  
  
Hook looked at the group around him. You tried to straighten your back and look determined. Hook grinned, but his dark eyes looked dangerous. “This cave may be beautiful but don’t let it fool you. Touch anything and you bleed. Take anything and it will take it all back, and it will take more than you. What we need to find is a treasure buried in the sand of the cave, but don’t give in to any temptations. Keep away from the walls.”

 

 

The crystals seemed to call for you. You had your right hand gripping onto the fingers of your left, keeping your hands from reaching out. Elias had already been touched by one of them, and the cut on his arm kept bleeding. You were all squinting your eyes in the lights that seemed to glow from the crystals, even if the sun weren’t present.

A circular cave with water in the middle opened up before the group. A small stream ran down the wall and into the small lake before it was led through the sand and down into deeper waters. A tall rock in the middle of the lake rose up towards the roof. Crystals were in the water and on the walls, covering almost everything except the sand. Water dripped and fell, sounding throughout the space and you guessed that was the bells you had been hearing. It sounded like it.  
  
Hook turned back towards you. “Look at the map. The dagger is hidden somewhere around the lake, but it is hard to see where.”  
  
You stepped closer, the four of you brushing shoulders as you looked intently on the map. A small v in the middle of the drawn lake pointed towards where the x was. Yet the stream coming into the lake wasn’t drawn, nor the mouth of it. The pirates spread out to scan the sand, while you eyed the tall rock and tried to see it from every angle.  
  
Turk was running his fingers through the sand, while Hook eyed the walls and the lake. You couldn’t see a clear form of the rock. There wasn’t any sign of a clue on it. You had hoped to find a mark on it. You were in there for at least 15 minutes now and it seemed as if the drips of water got louder. Almost deafening. Turk sat by the water and looked into it, he had the tip of his fingers in the water, drawing circles. Elias was running his hands through his hair so much it was swept back instead of framing his face. Hook kept muttering to himself. You just found yourself staring at the top of the rock.  
  
  “There isn’t a clue.” Hook muttered as he passed by you. “No sense of direction.” You glanced his way and noticed the other looking deeply frustrated. But he wasn’t defeated just yet. “Digging without purpose won’t help us.”  
  
  “I’m thirsty,” Turk whined and Elias sighed loudly.  
  
  “My head hurts.” The tall pirate said and eyed the water drops. “How can such a small drop make so much noise?”  
  
You looked up at the ceiling. Trying to locate the drops of water. One kept falling and just missing the tall rock within the lake. Turk cleared his throat and Hook started walking in circles again.  
You saw the movement out of the corner of your eye. Yet you didn’t mind it much. You were too busy trying to shut out the sounds of the bells when Turk released a strangled sound.  
  
Turk lowered his hands. They were cupped and holding up water from the lake. Turk had been drinking some of it, but now his lips grew blue and he was not inhaling any oxygen.  
  
Elias ran around the lake, avoiding the water and he grabbed Turk beneath the arms and dragged him away from it. “Turk!” He shouted voice laced with worry. Hook took some steps closer, eyeing the choking pirate and then the water.  
  
  “You drank from it?!” He realized. “Are you out of your bloody mind? I clearly told you not to-”  
  
You reached out a hand to put it on Hook’s arm. The man grew quiet, shifting his glare to you. It softened and he looked back at Turk and Elias.  
  
  “He’s dying.” You realized and the two of them look at you. “He took some of the water and now it’s taking his life.” Your voice grew shrill at the end of the sentence. You were caught in disbelief and horror of watching a man die in front of you. You had never felt so helpless in your life. Elias looked up at Hook before he went around Turk, grabbing the choking man, whose face was as red as his hair, and dragging him out through the halls of the cave.  
  
You watched the boots of Turk vanish, before you realized something.  
  
  “Elias wait!” You called and ran into the hall. On the way, your fingers just barely brushed past a crystal and it easily cut through your skin. You gasped but closed your hand into a fist, not letting it bother you. “You have to return it!” You cried out and grabbed onto Turk’s boots. The man was looking weak. His life was leaving him.  
  
Elias and you acted quickly. You brought Turk back and Elias wrapped his arms around the man’s stomach before he used all his strength to squeeze the pirate. Turk threw up, and it wasn’t just water that came back out. You turned your face away from the sight. Hook grimaced, but he didn’t look away.  
  
Then you heard Turk take a mouthful of air and you sighed as you watched relief wash over the captain’s face. Hook glanced at you, then at Turk who was curled up on the ground. “Smart girl.”

 

  “Smarter than any of you.” You said before stepping into the small lake. The drop that kept missing the tall stone bothered you and you lifted your dress up, pulling it into your lap before crouching down. You stuck your hand into the water where the drop hit and let your fingers dig into the sand.

They met something firm and with a shout of glee, you tugged in a handle and managed to maneuver a treasure box out of the sand. Elias raised his hands into the air and Hook looked so satisfied as he reached out his hands. You gave the box to the man and dropped to your knees in the sand, watching the Captain open it.

There were diamonds and other jewels, but there was also a dagger with his blade made of crystal attached to the lid and you felt excitement run through you. Hook reached out for it and took it into his dirty hands.  
  
  “This is how we thank you, Wendy.” He said with a smile and handed you the dagger. “For being a better pirate than us.”  
  
Turk grumbled and looked at you. “She is a no better pirate than any of us. She is just a stupid girl-”  
  
Hook stood to his full height. “A stupid girl that saved your miserable life, Turk. She is braver than you and smarter than you.”  
  
You tried to suppress a smile when Hook glanced at you. Elias seemed to try and hold in a laugh. “I’m glad Smee is by the boat, he would be devastated to hear that he is not Hook’s favorite anymore.”  
  
  “He has never been,” muttered Hook before walking towards the exit. You shared a grin with Elias and the pirate grabbed the treasure, leaving Turk to get up on his own. You lifted your chin high and followed the two.

The dagger felt good in your palm. You felt powerful.

 


End file.
